


Pokemon Loli Breeding Harem Version

by SlyShota



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Big Breasts, Breast Sucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cute Clothes, Daddy/Daughter Roleplay Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Female Domination, Fertile Young Girls, Foursome, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Lactation, Lesbian Loli Domination, Light BDSM, Lolicon, Lolidom, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Loli, Pregnant Sex, Pyjamas, Slutty Talk, Small Breasts, Threesome, Titjob, Underage Sex, blowjob, exhibitionism talk, female orgasm, pregnancy fetish, schoolgirl outfit, swimsuit, underage impregnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyShota/pseuds/SlyShota
Summary: A young Alolan Ace Trainer has an obedient little harem of cute, energetic lolis. It gets tiring having to keep up with all three of them, but their lewd activities are always worth it to him. Now, the three girls decide they want nothing more than to all get pregnant. Their master finds it impossible to refuse, and babymaking ensues.





	1. Young and Baby-Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Please read the tags. 
> 
> This was one of my earliest lengthy stories and it's definitely not my best work. I'm not going to take it down because that would be silly, but just know that I think a lot of this doesn't really hold up well, haha.

Adam sat down on the couch, watching TV. Lillie sidled on up to him, puffing her cheeks out. Adam chuckled. Those puppy dog eyes said enough: Pay attention to me, please! Adam leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. ‘What’s the matter, girl?’ 

Lillie put her hands on his chest. ‘You’re doing too much stuff with the other girls... you have to give me a turn sometimes, too!’ 

‘Well, they’re both busy right now... why don’t you take advantage of the situation?’ He said with a cheeky smile. Lillie worked fast, pushing him back so Adam leaned against the left armrest of the chair. Lillie made short work of his pants, dragging them down with two fingers, before removing the young man’s black boxers as well. 

Adam’s cock now stood exposed and upright. He smiled at the view he had of his little blonde girl. Like the rest of them, Lillie roamed the house in only underwear. The thing Adam loved second-most was to gaze at the cute girls’ bodies. Under her bra, Lillie’s breasts were only just starting to come in, but she sure had a cute ass and thighs. She wore comfortable, easy-to-remove frilly white panties. But it didn’t look like they were coming off right now. 

Lillie brought her mouth down, giving the top of Adam’s cock a lick. She sure knew how to get him going. In Adam’s opinion, the girl had the best skill at sucking dick. She licked him a few more times, grasping the shaft of his cock with a soft hand. After suitably lubricating him, Lillie wrapped her mouth around the end of Adam’s dick. 

Taking her hand away, Lillie began to bob up and down with a well-practised rhythm. God, she was good. Adam groaned, leaning back a bit. She could never quite the entire thing in her mouth, but the small girl always gave her best effort. His cock, while not gigantic, was a respectable length when erect. Lillie considered it an eventual goal of hers to get the whole thing in. 

Adam was rapidly approaching orgasm, when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He totally knew what it was going to be. He wriggled a hand into his pocket, unlocking the phone. He looked at the screen. 

Ya Boi sent a photo. 

Of course. Just as he’d suspected. Adam unlocked the phone while Lillie continued to suck his dick, now with greater speed and more effort. 

The picture was an extreme close-up of a pussy. Adam smiled. He wasn’t sure which pussy it was, but it looked pretty good. A short message was below. 

bout to smash this >:B 

Adam chuckled quietly and shook his head. Guzma was always trying to bait him. He decided to take it. ‘Hey, Lillie, I'm about to cum.’ Lillie, still sucking, gave an ‘mhm’. ‘Don’t swallow it right away. I want to take a photo.’ 

Lillie came off his cock with a ‘pop’. ‘Is it for Guzma again?’ 

‘You know how he is. Likes to make things into a competition.’ Lillie redoubled her efforts, rapidly shoving Adam’s trembling cock in and out of her mouth, planting licks along his shaft. Adam grabbed the side of the couch. ‘Alright, here it comes....’ Adam’s cock pulsed, and Lillie felt the first spurt of his warm cum in her mouth, all of it just for her. She remained in position, closing her eyes. She felt a second, third and fourth rope of jizz splatter onto her tongue, filling her mouth. With a fifth, final squirt, Adam relaxed, exhaling. Lillie pulled her mouth off Adam’s cock, keeping it closed. After a ten-second recovery, Adam sat up, holding his phone up. ‘Hey, Lillie,’ said Adam, ‘open wide!’ 

Lillie obliged, opening wide and giving a good view of her own handiwork. Her mouth was filled to the brim with his cum. She closed her eyes, saying ‘aah’. 

Adam quickly took a photo. ‘Shit, that’s so hot. You’re really fucking good at this, you know? You can swallow it now.’ Adam typed a short message before sending the image to Guzma. 

Can’t hear you, busy satisfying my loli cumslut :D 

Lillie nodded, closing her mouth and gulping down the thick load. ‘Next time’s a creampie, okay? Please. I want to feel good, too.’ 

‘Sure thing... I can get you off with my fingers, if you’d like.’ 

‘No. They’re not big enough. And they can't cum either...’ 

‘Well-’ 

‘Brownies are done!’ Interrupting them was none other than Acerola, returning from the kitchen with a beaming smile on her face. ‘I cooked them just for you, Mast-aaaagh, damn it, Lillie!’ 

‘What?’ asked Lillie, turning towards her. A dollop of cum was still stuck to her face, just left of her lip. 

‘You’re wasting Master’s cum! It has to go inside you!’ 

‘It did go inside me.’ 

‘You know what I mean!’ 

The third of the girls, Moon, came bounding over towards Adam. She wore no top, preferring to let her rapidly developing breasts hang free. Adam didn’t mind a bit, but it did mean she had one more piece of clothing to scramble to put on whenever they had visitors. Moon grabbed the young man’s right arm, putting her face close to his. ‘Master! As soon as you can get that dick up again, put it inside me! I’m getting all wet again.’ 

Acerola pouted, still holding a tray of freshly-baked brownies. ‘No, you’ve been hogging him! You’re always wet, anyway. It’s my turn next, Moon. You have sex with Master way too much.’ 

‘Nuh-uh!’ Of the three, Moon had the cutest voice in Adam’s opinion. She tended to be the most talkative, too. No issues with that. 

‘You’re with him in the morning, before lunch, during lunch, after lunch, in the evening, at dinner, after dinner, and in the bath.’ 

‘You’re with me for like half of those! And it’s still not enough...’ 

Adam shook his head, smiling fondly. They were like this sometimes. Ever since he’d been propositioned by the three young girls within days of each other, things had been hectic. Adam was an Ace Trainer, and with the money he made, could afford a stylish, one-floor, nine-room house in Hau’oli City. Plenty of space for one young man and three energetic lolis with voracious sexual appetites. For now, at least. 

Adam’s phone buzzed again. Guzma had replied. He was a friend of Adam’s a number of years older than him, the two had discovered their shared ‘lifestyles’ over the internet. By a second happy coincidence, they’d both lived in the same area on Melemele Island. 

Guzma had sent another picture – of the same pussy as earlier, only this time it overflowed and leaked with cum. An excellent-quality creampie. Adam simply replied ‘nice’. 

He supposed he’d better sort out the bickering little girls. His dick would protest at the solution, though. 

 

The next day, Adam was walking home. Another local tournament down. He’d taken home some hefty prize money. It would surely get added to his ever-increasing portfolio. At the rate he was going, he’d probably be able to retire completely somewhere in his forties and live off interest. Things were lucrative for a skilled Pokémon battler. He didn’t know if he’d want to retire completely. He’d lose his practice and skill at battling, after all. Maybe he’d just cut down his tournament participation significantly. He wondered if he’d be able to defeat the champion? He and Moon had never battled. He could just imagine the small girl getting horny in the middle of the fight and demanding they stop and fuck. 

He tried to keep himself looking good, living the life that he did. He looked like a fairly typical ace trainer in his early twenties, with well-groomed blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed in comfortable clothes that matched his eyes. He always wore ones that could be easily removed, of course. 

Adam was, of course, now thinking about what would happen when he finished the walk home. Just a few minutes to his house. Those three girls were certainly demanding, but they were creative, too. And very eager to please. Honestly, he wouldn’t have had any other combination. 

Walking up his driveway, Adam took out his house key and opened the door. 

The house was quiet. ‘Wha-’ he stopped mid-sentence as he felt a weight on his back. 

‘Hi there!’ Moon, wearing a top for once as well as her shorts, pinned Adam to the ground. ‘Guess who’s super wet right now?’ 

Adam chuckled. He sat up, while the black-haired girl planted a kiss on his lips. ‘The other girls went out shopping... since tonight is my date night!’ 

‘Oh... haha...’ Adam rubbed at his head. 

Moon puffed her cheeks out. All the girls tended to do that. All were adorable. ‘You forgot, you stupid dummy! This little girl is horny.’ Moon jumped in place, ever the excitable child. She grabbed Adam’s arm. ‘Come ooooon!’ 

Adam stood up. ‘You never settle down, do you?’ 

‘Uh-huh. You gonna get me pregnant yet?’ 

This again. ‘Hm. I’m still not so sure.’ Adam rubbed at his chin. 

‘Come on, do it! I’m a big girl. I get my period, I can give birth!’ 

‘While I appreciate your confidence... I mean... I still think you girls are a bit young. Although I admit, it’d be super-hot to watch. I can imagine your bellies getting all big... that would be sexy. Then again, you’re the youngest...’ 

Moon pouted, leading Adam towards the bedroom. ‘That’s not fair, I’m the same age as the rest of them! Well, almost. I’m super close. It can be my birthday present!’ 

‘What can?’ 

‘Getting pregnant! I wanna be your sexy little pregnant girl. I don’t mind sharing you with the other girls... but you gotta get me pregnant first! You’re okay with that, right?’ 

Now in the bedroom, Adam ignored her question. ‘I take it your ‘date night’ is gonna just be the usual?’ 

‘Yep! Only with tons o’ creampies.’ Moon began to undress, taking off her top. Obviously, she wore no bra. Adam put his right hand on the girl’s developing tits. Despite being the youngest, Moon had the biggest breasts. Adam began to knead the mound of flesh with one hand, putting another on the young girl’s lower back as Moon pulled him down onto the bed. ‘Heeheeheehee!’ 

Adam leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, quickly interlocking his tongue with hers. He continued this for a few seconds before pulling away, leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues. ‘What’s so funny?’ asked Adam. 

‘I was just thinking about my boobies! They get bigger when a lady gets pregnant. I could make the other girls even madder about me having the biggest titties! I’ll be the champion of the Pokémon League and of boobs.’ 

Adam shook his head, sliding his hand down onto her clothed ass. God, the girls all had such cute asses. Making a show of it, Moon hooked her fingers around her shorts and panties, pulling them clean off and kicking them aside. Her cute pussy was now exposed. 

Adam now moved his hand down to the girl’s nether regions. He inserted a finger, noticing that his partner was, in fact, completely fucking drenched. He opened his mouth and clamped it over the girl’s bare nipple, causing her to give a pleased ‘oo’. He worked the pink nub with his tongue, enjoying the perfect size. The idea of these being swollen with milk for his children... he had to admit, it helped along his quickly hardening dick. He sucked on the breast like a baby, imagining a stream of milk flowing out into his mouth. 

‘Stop messing around.’ said Moon, playfully slapping Adam. ‘You know what I want!’ 

Adam took his mouth off, resting his head on her chest. ‘Come on, what do you want?’ Adam was already removing his pants. 

‘You really gonna make me beg?’ 

‘What do you want?’ 

‘I want you to cum deep inside my womb and get me pregnant with your baby!’ 

‘Thanks for clarifying.’ Adam had undressed his lower half. His cock ached for release already. She had quite the small pussy, and Adam couldn’t fit his entire cock in there... but he could fit almost all of it. Moon always gave her best effort at withstanding as much of it as she could. 

Adam slowly inserted the throbbing tip of his cock inside the young girl’s hole. Moon moaned in pleasure as Adam shoved himself in as far as he could go. ‘Go... go, go! Come on, cum inside me already.’ Adam obeyed, beginning to thrust in and out. He accelerated rapidly, knowing Moon liked it hard and fast. 

‘Aaaah... yes!’ Moon’s tongue lolled out of her mouth, her body going limp. Adam thrusted in and out, hard and fast, pleasuring every inch of the young girl’s insides. Moon could barely think. She felt a familiar feeling rapidly approaching, down deep inside herself. Just a couple more thrusts from Adam and... ‘nnngh!’ Moon clenched her teeth, feeling her orgasm ripple through her. Adam slowed his thrusting down a little bit, impeded by the tightly clamping vaginal walls. He could feel even more juices coating his dick from the young girl’s powerful orgasm. 

‘Please don’t stop!’ cried Moon, as Adam picked up his pace again. ‘Cum inside my womb! Make me your pregnant preteen loli bitch! I want to have all your babies... please!’ Adam could feel himself nearing release. Desiring a change, he lifted Moon up in his arms, briefly pulling out. ‘Hey! What are you...’ He spun the small girl around, directing her onto her hands and knees. ‘Oh! Doggystyle, hell yeah!’ 

‘And back in I go...’ Adam reinserted his cock, picking up the pace again. He loved the view. Moon’s ass was a cute size, perfect in Adam’s opinion. He reached his hands around up to her chest and began playing with her nipples. The young girl moaned, then squealed in delight again as she came for a second time. Adam felt the pressure in his dick reaching a breaking point. Perfect timing. 

With one last shove, Adam buried his dick as deep inside Moon’s pussy as he could. He shot the first spatter of cum with great force. ‘Ah, yes, yes! I can feel it!’ screamed Moon. ‘Knock me up! Get my young pussy pregnant!’ Adam shot a second and third spurt of jizz, as close to the young girl’s womb as possible. He imagined his swimmers swarming her egg and impregnating her with his child, which caused his final few contractions of orgasm to remain powerful and pleasurable. 

He put his head down, exhausted, resting it against Moon’s silky hair. She smelled so nice. That was such a simple thing about her, a beautiful little thing, rather than sexy. The two of them collapsed against the bed. ‘You are... so hot...’ said Adam. 

Moon, gasping, felt for sure she was pregnant. ‘I’ve never felt so full before... heehee.’ Adam loved that smile. ‘I wonder if I’ll feel like this every minute when I’ve got a huge pregnant belly...’ 

‘Only one way to find out.’ 

‘You wanna... go again? I bet you’ve got more sperm packed in those balls of yours.’ 

Adam rolled his eyes. ‘Here we go again, I guess...’ 

 

‘Master!’ called Acerola, ‘where did you go?’ 

‘Um, he’s probably in the bedroom...’ said Lillie, carrying several shopping bags. 

Acerola set hers down, heading towards the bedroom. ‘Master, where are you... ah!’ Acerola avoided yelling. 

Adam and Moon lay on the bed, entirely nude, both asleep. Moon was going to need a cleanup. There was dried-up cum all over her, and some of it still wet and flowing out of her pussy. Lillie entered the bedroom. ‘What’s the... oh.’ 

‘Cheeky little bitch... showing off her filled-up snatch. She’s such a cheat.’ Acerola pouted. ‘And falling asleep with drying cum on her so I have to wake her up... I hate that bitch sometimes.’ 

‘Calm down, Acey... you’ll get your turn.’ 

‘Hmph.’ 

‘Besides, you need to remember – tomorrow it’s your date night.’ 

 

Acerola checked herself in the mirror one more time. Looking good. Anyone who thought her too young to date could piss off. They were just jealous she got way more sex. 

She looked good, dressed in a lovely black dress, small enough to fit her skinny figure. She’d done her hair, her nails, and put on some of the best perfume she could get with the money Adam gave her. She’d done makeup as well, but made sure not to pile it on too thick. She’d been most meticulous with the eyeshadow and lipstick. Adam loved how her eyes looked with a shadow. 

Acerola’s date of choice was, naturally, a battle at the battle buffet – what else would an elite four and ace trainer couple do? Acerola often found herself eating too much. Sure, living at the orphanage had been great for the most part, but they sorely lacked variety in food. Adam was no help. Nowadays, he let her eat all she wanted, since she was such a skinny girl to begin with. 

Acerola had a different plan to change that. 

The highlight of the evening was visiting the city’s Luvdisc Hotel. Acerola had long-since booked them in for a night. 

‘I still can’t believe they let us in here.’ said Adam, heading up the stairs. ‘This wouldn’t fly at all back in Kanto, you being the age you are.’ 

‘I thought Kanto people went on their Pokémon journeys at eleven as well? Or was it ten?’ 

‘They do, but they don’t go and extend that to the rest of the laws. You may be an adult at 11 here, but it’s a fair bit higher in Kanto. Don’t remember precisely. We left to come here when I was... about your age, funnily enough.’ 

‘I don’t care how old you are...’ Acerola grabbed his collared shirt, unlocking the door to their hotel room. She pulled Adam inside. ‘Or how old I am. We’re doing something in particular tonight.’ 

Adam reached a hand out, shutting the door and locking it behind them. He began to undress near the already-made bed. Acerola made even shorter work of her dress, standing in nothing but lacy black underwear. ‘You sure have gotten taller lately. What’s this particular thing you mean?’ 

‘You’re gonna get me pregnant!’ 

Adam chuckled silently. He should’ve known. ‘You’ve been talking with Moon.’ 

‘Well, she was busy bragging about you getting her pregnant! I kept telling you not to pull out, that I didn’t mind getting pregnant any old time... what’s your excuse, now, hmmmmm?’ 

‘Are you sure you’re ready? I mean, it is your decision...’ 

‘You literally just said I was getting taller. And I’m the oldest, too.’ Not by much, thought Adam. Acerola began to undo her bra, letting it fall to the floor. ‘I’m a big enough girl. I wanna have a baby, too. Moon keeps insisting she has a baby in her belly, even though you only came inside her yesterday...’ 

‘She probably does, to be fair. With how constantly wet she is, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was super fertile as well...’ 

‘Well that makes two of us!’ Acerola slid off her panties, throwing them aside. Her quite small pussy looked well-lubricated already. Acerola had the smallest proportions and skinniest figure. It wasn’t always visible due to the kind of clothes she wore. Adam liked it; he was glad for his ability to appreciate different body types. Moon would have the biggest tits, over time Lillie would probably get the best ass and legs, but Acerola certainly had the cutest, most attractive face. 

On that note, Adam bent down and pulled her into a kiss. Interlocking their tongues, he guided the nude girl down onto the bed, undressing his own lower half. Wasting no time, he slid his erect cock down onto the girl’s lower belly. ‘You really wanna give birth to my baby?’ 

Acerola grabbed his back, pulling him close. She spoke in a quiet, sultry voice, ‘I wanna do that over and over... give me as many of your cute kids as I can carry! I gotta beat Moon, after all... and maybe Lillie, too. ‘ 

‘I’m going to be knocking up all three of you, aren’t I?’ 

‘Probably, but right now you only have to worry about me! Come on, stick your cock in me. No foreplay, I want a creampie right now!’ Adam drew back, lining himself up with the girl’s slit. He pushed inside, slowly at first, then as far he could go. ‘Aaaaaah!’ cried out Acerola. She loved nothing more than to be filled so completely by her master’s cock. It hurt at times, but it was always worth it in the end. 

Adam began his rhythmic thrusting. Acerola opened up her mouth, moaning in delight as her tongue lolled out. This was the best thing ever! She could hardly wait for the thick spurts of warm liquid that would gush deep inside her. The wonderful warmness of her Master’s love was a delight on any part of her body, but Acerola knew one simple fact about herself: she was an absolute slut for creampies. 

But pleasurable as it was, Acerola wasn’t feeling this position today. ‘Let me do this a little differently... lay back for me, Master!’ 

‘Oh, okay.’ Adam, changing his position, pulled his cock out briefly. Acerola was already close; Adam’s cock was now covered in her juices. Acerola repositioned herself on top of Adam and grabbed his cock, feeling ambitious. Inserting it into herself, she slid down onto it, squealing in pleasure as the thick rod stretched her pussy. 

Acerola began to bounce up and down, her small, developing breasts on full display. She put her arms on Adam’s chest, pushing up and down. ‘You’re really... ah... gonna get me pregnant tonight?’ she asked. 

‘I sure plan to.’ 

‘What are you gonna do with me?’ Adam was lying back, letting his little girlfriend do her thing. He didn’t seem to know what she meant. ‘When I’m pregnant?’ 

‘Hmmm?’ 

‘You gonna keep fucking me?’ 

‘Of course I will. You and the other girls. You’ll be even hornier with my baby inside you, I’m sure of that.’ 

‘You gonna parade me around? Ah... as your little breeding bitch?’ 

‘Hell yeah.’ Adam played along. He had to admit, the thought was hot. ‘Wherever you want to go to. ’ 

‘Are you gonna show people my pregnant body?’ 

‘I’d show you off to anyone who looks. We can get you clothes that don’t stretch over your belly. Ones that show it off to everyone, to show that you’re young, cute, and bred with my child.’ 

‘Y-yes!’ Acerola came, squeezing Adam’s dick hard. But he wasn't ready yet. ‘Aaah... who could we show me off to?’ 

‘Trainers. Women. Girls your age.’ 

‘Yeah... they’d all be jealous, because they’re not pregnant loli bitches like me! Especially the girls my age! They’re a bunch of wusses who’re gonna wait for ages... instead of finding a guy that will breed them right now, and do it forever!’ 

Adam could feel himself getting closer as Acerola came again, crying out in the cutest voice ever. Her face was deep red. ‘What would you say to those little bitches?’ 

‘I’d say...’ Acerola paused, not slowing down her riding, ‘...absolutely nothing! I’d walk around and I’d just smile at them with my bred belly poking out... and they could see my titties poking out in my dress, too. Aaaah... the old ladies would just look at me and think I’m a lucky bitch, but all the other little girls are jealous. They don’t get their needs fulfilled. They don’t get a belly full of cum... and they don’t get a womb filled with an older man’s baby!’ 

‘Agh... fuck...’ Adam was nearing release. ‘I’m almost there... so how many times are you gonna show off to them? 

‘Anytime! Those little bitches will just get more and more jealous each time I walk around with a new belly... I’ll have ten kids by the time they even get started! Maybe I’ll have even more... more than they’ll ever have, cause they’re a bunch of losers who suck at giving birth and making more babies!’ 

‘Speaking of making babies- here they come!‘ Adam felt that telltale feeling rippling through his cock. His cum shot upwards with great force, coating the innermost parts of Acerola’s pussy. She slowed, closing her eyes and paying attention to the warm feeling in her belly. She could feel each and every spurt, making her just that bit warmer, fuller, and more fulfilled. With a load of this size, she was a knocked-up little girl for sure. 

Adam, moaning, now recovered from the orgasm. The small girl had not removed his cock. ‘We can leave it in for a bit,’ she said, ‘let your little swimmers do their work!’ 

‘Um... don’t you think we should’ve done this in a different position?’ Acerola frowned. ‘Cause, you know... gravity?’ 

‘You say that as if we’re done! I know you. You’ll be hard and ready again right away!’ 

Adam put a palm to his forehead. ‘Well, I did sleep well last night... no harm in staying up all night this time.’ 

‘That’s the spirit. Now get up and do me from behind!’ 

 

Sunday. Adam didn’t feel so worked up today. This was the last date night, and it was of course with... 

...Lillie. The least... energetic. She could be quite the assertive young girl at times, but tended to be easier to satisfy and less demanding than the others. Tonight, however, she’d chosen an unusual location. And outfit... 

Hands clasped across her front, Lillie wore a swimsuit. It covered her breasts and lower regions completely, but left her currently-flat belly completely exposed. The two of them stood alone on the evening beach, completely unpopulated save for them. 

‘So this is your mom’s beach?’ asked Adam. 

‘Well... not exactly. It belongs to the Aether Foundation, but it’s completely unused. They don’t' need it, but they do monitor it to make sure nobody comes here.’ 

‘Except for us?’ 

Lillie nodded. ‘After mom and I made up, we both got... well, boyfriends.’ 

‘Heh, nice. Your mom’s getting some action, too?’ 

‘She’s got pregnant again, actually. Told me two days ago.’ 

‘Congrats to her! So, she’s letting us use this beach for... whatever we want?’ 

Lillie nodded, sidling up closer to Adam. They stood on wet stand, not quite in the waves yet. ‘I think you can, um... guess what I want?’ 

‘A big pregnant belly swollen with my child?’ 

Lillie nodded, twiddling her thumbs. ‘Can you take the lead, please? It’s still kind of embarrassing, even now.’ 

Adam smirked. ‘On a beach, completely by ourselves, after we’ve had sex countless times? My cock’s been in your ass, you know.’ 

‘D-don't remind me! I’m not into that so much...’ 

‘Still. I know you like it rough. You’ll never admit it.’ Lillie blushed as Adam took her by the arm, leading her towards the shallow end of the rolling waves. Both were already barefoot. Knowing what Lillie liked, Adam bent down forwards. He kissed the young blonde girl full on the lips, putting one hand on her back, and moving one down to her bum. 

Lillie’s lower half was developing nicely. As Adam continued to enjoy her soft lips, he started to slide down her swimsuit bottom. He wasn’t going to thrust himself inside her just yet, though. He just wanted to touch her some more. Adam and Lillie clicked best in one aspect, and that was their mutual love of being touched. Lillie had a hand feeling Adam’s ass, and one on his thigh. Lillie probably knew him best out of the girls, though he loved them all the same. 

The girl’s ass was developing well. Adam squeezed and played with the young flesh, noticing the girl was growing into the beginnings of a motherly figure. She’d have Lusamine’s body for sure, but perhaps at a shorter height... and with bigger tits from nursing so many of his babies. 

Adam slid her panties off completely, and Lillie kicked them to the side. She repeated this for her bra, while Adam removed his swimming trunks. His cock stood at full mast, ready to go. He directed Lillie, spinning her around so she was facing towards the ocean. The sun was setting in the distance. ‘So,’ said Adam, ‘how many babies are you gonna give me?’ Ignoring his own aches for the time being, Adam grabbed the girl’s ass cheek with one hand, and began to finger her pussy with the other. 

Lillie moaned quietly. ‘As many as you want.’ she replied, ‘I am your wife after all... essentially.’ 

‘How many do you want?’ 

‘I never really thought about it. I’ve wanted babies since I knew ladies could have them, but I’ve only started thinking seriously in the past few months.’ 

Adam continued his ministrations, well-practiced with the young girl’s tight hole. ‘Had you talked about it much with the other girls?’ 

‘The past couple of weeks we’ve... aaaaah.. Sorry. We talked about it. Then Moon went through with it a few days back... we had so many... s-sexy ideas.’ Adam felt liquid gush over his fingers. ‘Nggggh... you’re really good at that...’ 

Adam continued. ‘You’re just easily pleased. What sexy ideas did you have?’ 

‘Ah... well, Acerola was always the ex... um...’ she thought of the word, ‘exhibitionist.’ 

‘Keep talking.’ 

‘Acerola wants you and us to show her to other people. No telling, just showing.’ 

‘Mhm. I’m comin’ in, by the way.’ Adam positioned the tip of his cock, ready to start having sex with the young girl. 

‘Aaaaaaah!’ Lillie came once again, as Adam shoved his cock in as far it would go. He found himself bending over quite a bit to compensate for their height difference. He didn’t mind. 

‘What else do the girls want?’ 

‘Well, uh, Moon wanted to battle while pregnant. She’s still the champion, after all, even though there haven’t been too many challengers recently. She was saying how funny it would be for the champion of the Pokémon League to be a heavily pregnant young girl like her.’ 

‘Man, her and Acerola both with the showing off...’ 

‘Moon also wants to try dominating you while she’s pregnant.’ 

‘Really?’ 

Lillie tried to concentrate on speaking, but it sure was hard. Adam was thrusting in and out with good pace. ‘She’s secretly wanted to for a while. I think she’s looking forward to being pregnant the most...’ 

‘I agree...’ Adam paused, letting the wet slapping sounds fill the air. He moved his hands, grabbing the girl’s hips. He couldn’t wait to cum insider her in this position again when she had a pregnant belly. ‘What are you gonna do when you’re pregnant?’ 

‘I want to maybe... try a couple of things. Just us two.’ 

‘Try what?’ 

‘I think I’ll tell you later.’ She smiled a bit. ‘Keep it a secret for a bit.’ 

‘Cheeky little bitch.’ Adam was ready to cum. ‘You ready to be a pregnant little girl? Huh?’ 

‘Stop messing around! I want a baby just like everyone else.’ 

‘You know what to say.’ 

‘Cum inside me. Please?’ 

‘Wish... granted!’ Adam grunted, standing in the waves and grasping Lillie’s hips. He felt the first stream of cum release from his cock. Aided somewhat by gravity, the life-giving liquid flowed straight into her womb. Adam kept himself steady, feeling his cock pulse with further spurts of semen. 

Lillie could feel her lover’s cum sloshing around deep inside her. Opening her mouth and moaning, she could almost feel her egg being attacked by his sperm. She had to be pregnant. There was no way that much cum hadn’t created a baby inside her. 

Adam quickly pulled out. He felt pleased at the sight. His huge load was beginning to leak out of the young girl’s pussy, dripping out onto the waves below. That was what happened when he pumped so much cum into quite a small space. 

‘That felt... so good...’ said Lillie, touching at her creampied pussy. 

‘I know. Look at all that cum I let out inside you...’ 

‘Ahhh...’ the muscles in Lillie’s pussy contracted, sending a tiny spurt of cum back out. Standing up straight, Lilllie felt her belly. ‘To think... a child could already be growing in me....’ 

‘I bet you it is. I sure can’t wait.’ 

Lillied smiled, turning around and standing up tall to give Adam another kiss on the lips. ‘I’ll be sure to tell you when I know it’s happening...’ 

 

Adam felt so tired. Yet another tournament down, though he’d only taken the second-place prize this time. That was good enough, and still paid out quite nicely, but he felt like he could’ve won that if he’d done it all right. His opponent had, of course... been younger than him. Not much older than the girls, actually. 

What day was it again? Adam didn’t know if he had the energy for yet another date night. Maybe tomorrow. Not that he had a choice with those bloody girls. 

Adam’s phone buzzed. 

Guzma had sent an extreme close-up of his eyes. The message was ‘Oi.’ 

Adam, rapidly approaching his house, replied. ‘Stop sending me extreme close-ups of pussies’ 

‘Wut?’ There was a pause. ‘Wait, fuck u’ 

‘Rekt. What you messaging for?’ Adam awaited a response, and then Guzma sent a picture. 

It was a picture of Guzma with his arm around the back of one of his girls. Mallow. The top of Guzma’s head was obscured, but Mallow could be seen holding something. A small, pink strip. 

Adam texted back. ‘Congrats, man’ 

‘You pregged any yet?’ 

‘I’ll tell you when I do.’ 

‘Lana’s knocked up as well >:B’ 

‘Fuck, nice.’ 

‘I’m home, now, gotta go cum in the girls’ 

‘We gotta do an orgy sometime, man’ 

‘Later. Bye.’ 

Adam approached his doorstep. Man, the place was nice. Plenty of space for tons of kids, plenty of safe streets with good people. He could hear a brief bit of chatter from inside. He unlocked the door, and opened it, stepping inside. 

‘Welcome home!’ the three girls stood directly on the other side of the door. Adam recoiled briefly. 

‘Girls! This is... a bit of a surprise. To what do I owe the welcome? What’s the special occasion? And what are you all hiding behind your backs?’ 

They all had guilty smiles. Acerola spoke. ‘Show him, girls!’ In unison, the three brought their hands out. Each held in their hand a separate pregnancy test. All were positive. 

‘Sweet! Group hug.’ Adam walked at them, puling the three girls close. ‘Congratulations to you all. You’re gonna be really great mommies!’ 

‘You’ll be an even better daddy, though!’ interjected Moon. 

‘Have you girls told any of your family members yet? I bet your moms would want to know they’ll be grandmas.’ 

‘My mom’s probably too busy sucking little boy dick to care...’ said Lillie, ‘she’d also be a few months along herself, by now.’ 

‘My mom?’ said Moon, ‘She’s probably giving me a little sister from one of the local boys! I sure hope so. Then we could all fuck together!’ 

‘Well, my mom’s dead, so she’s not really doing much,’ said Acerola, ‘but the lady at the orphanage from the Aether Foundation... she’s probably busy getting pregnant from one of the cute orphan boys! Or probably from lots of them at once. That’s not totally related to your question, but it’s hot!’ 

‘We thought you wanted to know first,’ said Lillie, ‘I’ll tell my family in a bit. Mom will probably want to try some fucked-up stuff since we’re a pregnant mother-and-daughter.’ 

‘That sounds hot, honestly. Either way, it’s a long way off before you become mommies...’ said Adam, giving the girls a look. ‘I think, right now, some celebrations are in order.’ 

‘Yippee!’ said Moon, jumping up and down, ‘prego sex time!’


	2. Young and Bred

‘Alright girls, one, two, three... there we go!’ Acerola snapped the camera on her phone. ‘Whatcha think? Good photo?’ 

‘We’re not showing too much, yet.’ said Lillie, prodding at her belly. ‘It’s still pretty cute, though.’ 

‘I can see the bulge!’ said Moon, sticking her head close to the phone. ‘It’s totally there... imagine if I were carrying twins!’ 

‘You’d probably die in childbirth!’ 

‘Not funny, Acey.’ 

‘Whatever.’ Acerola smiled. It was a really good photo. It showed the three of them as they’d been standing less than a minute ago. They were standing in front of the mirror, an arm around each other, with Acerola standing in the middle and holding the phone up. Moon and Lillie gave peace signs with their free hands. All three stood completely naked, leaving everything exposed. Acerola still felt a little bitter that she had the smallest boobs despite being the oldest, but Adam always insisted he appreciated her figure the same as all of them. She was certainly gaining on Lillie’s height, as well. 

Acerola figured them all to be three months along. That was why she’d got them to pose for a photo. One for each month. When they eventually got a bigger house, and she’d had some babies, Acerola would hang all the photos on her wall of her nine months along. A wall of accomplishment, she thought of it as. She didn’t share the idea with the others, though. Moon would abso-fucking-lutely steal it. 

Moon was poking and kneading at the skin of her belly. She was showing; all three of them were. Right around her midsection, her bare belly had tight skin and was just poking out a bit. Acerola put a hand to her own belly. Looking good. It would look better with every passing day. 

‘I’m horny.’ said Moon, abruptly. 

‘Me too.’ said Acerola. 

‘That settles it then. Shall we go find Master?’ finished Lillie. 

 

Adam let the girls drag him by the arms. ‘Hey, what are you girls doing this time?’ 

‘We’re bored and want some fun!’ said Moon. Utilising their combined strength, the three cuties pushed Adam down onto the bed. 

‘You girls are full of energy today – mmmf!’ Moon shoved one of her growing breasts in the older man’s mouth, while the other two girls relieved him of his pants. Adam sucked eagerly, causing Moon to moan a bit. 

‘Do you like my titties?’ Adam moaned an ‘mhm’. ‘They’re gonna keep getting bigger. I can’t wait till I’ve got milk, too! You’re gonna be sucking on them all day, aren’t you?’ 

Adam moaned, switching to the other breast. Lillie and Acerola were working on his cock, which now stood at full mast. Lillie ran her skilled tongue across his shaft, while Acerola moved her cute lips lower, to her master’s balls, giving them a gentle suck. 

‘Ahhhh... girls, please, I’ll cum too quickly!’ 

‘We each want a load anyway!’ said Moon. ‘So, hurry up and get fucking, you two! Keep sucking my big boobies, master.’ 

‘Mhm.’ Adam heard a wet slap and a familiar feeling around his dick. Lillie had taken the plunge, surprisingly, and began to bounce up and down on his member. Adam moaned, loving the feeling as much as always. He would cum within a minute at the rate Lillie was going. Acerola, meanwhile, had moved to the side and began to finger Moon’s exposed pussy. Overcome with the combined sensation from Adam’s sucking and Acerola's ministrations, Moon orgasmed, timed almost at the exact same time as Lillie, who slowed on Adam’s cock. Adam too let loose, sending several powerful jets of cum into the blonde pregnant girl. 

‘Aaaaaaaah, yes!’ cried Moon, ‘Mm... if only I had milk as well. Hey, you like that back there, Lillie?’ 

Lillie had copped a generous spray of little girl cum all over her pregnant midsection. She huffed. ‘I know you both want a turn, too, but that’s a little rude!’ 

‘Come on,’ said Acerola, ‘it’s just cum... on. You. Heheh. Also, get off, my turn now!’ Once she’d risen up fully, Acerola pushed Lillie out of the way. Adam was thankful for the spacious bed. He didn’t want the girls falling off it. 

Acerola positioned herself over Adam’s cock, inserting it into herself right away. Lillie didn’t speak up, instead inspecting the creampie she’d just received. 

Adam felt focused on the tits in his face. Moon moved backwards, thrusting her pussy right up close to Acerola. She pulled Adam into a kiss. By now, the young man was helpless. He had the soft lips of Moon pressed up against him, Acerola bouncing on his cock. It was all too much to follow. After a few minutes, he could feel himself release again as Acerola’s inner walls contracted in her own orgasm. Lillie had started to finger Moon at some point during that, as well. The youngest girl’s legs and rear were drenched, ready for her turn to have sex. 

Moon pulled back, turning towards Acerola. ‘Off, bitch, I’ve been patient.’ Acerola scowled at her, but obliged. 

‘Hey, Lillie, over here.’ Acerola positioned herself on the left side, over Adam’s mouth. ‘Let’s give our master a taste of some other tits!’ 

Lillie nodded, and Adam felt several things at once. Moon had inserted his cock inside her, and was already bouncing as fast and hard as possible, moaning loud. He felt the soft flesh of the other two girls smothering him with their breasts. He gave each supple breast a lick, pleased that all four were developing nicely. He didn't make a comment, since he knew Acerola was still sensitive about being the smallest. 

He felt the telltale gush of liquid as Moon came on his cock. Adam went absolutely limp as he came for a third time, inside the young girl’s pussy, shooting his remaining spunk upwards. His dick was sure getting sore, but he’d done what he needed. Moon slowly rose upwards, panting. She removed herself from Adam’s cock with a ‘pop’. A little stream of cum, both hers and Adam’s, began to drip out of her pussy, staining the bed. No matter. One of them would wash it. 

‘Ah... ah.... ah...’ panted Adam, ‘Okay, I’m done. One hundred percent done. Give my dick a chance. You all got filled up.’ 

‘Okay,’ said Acerola with a smile. ‘I’m not done though. I wanna cum from feeling that tongue on my titties!’ 

Adam rolled his eyes. ‘Fine. Fucking bunch of little nymphs...’ 

Moon laughed, enjoying the creampie inside her. ‘Says the guy that got us all pregnant in the first place!’ 

 

Lillie relaxed on the couch. Well, relaxed maybe wasn’t the completely right word. Tonight was her date night, and she’d devised something unusual. 

She watched one of her favourite shows on the TV. It was one all about Pokémon trainer relationships, and about people who’d met while one or both were on a Pokémon journey. Lillie remembered her favourite episode about a pretty lass her age who’d met her boyfriend through a Pokémon battle. She saw herself and Adam in those two, even more so when the girl started talking about having babies as soon as she finished her journey. Acerola had vacuumed the area and washed the carpet yesterday. The living room smelled nice and so did Lillie. She’d put on Adam’s favourite perfume – the man was quite partial to lavender. 

It was cheating to think about him just yet. This was all part of the setup. Lillie kept watching the show, adjusting her clothes. True, it meant something different was happening if she was fully clothed while inside the house. These particular clothes were not her usual, either. 

She was barefoot and wore a plaid skirt on her lower half, coloured in red and black. She wore a white shirt, though not one of her usual ones. This one had buttons. The skirt was the only thing covering her lower regions. 

The shirt, one of her older ones, was now a bit small for her, though maybe that was due to the pregnant belly. It stuck out more than Lillie had expected it to at five months. 

She heard the front door open and close. Now was time. 

‘Hey there,’ said Adam, walking over. ‘How’s my little girl?’ He put one hand in her soft, blonde hair, ruffling it. 

Lillie stuttered a bit as Adam sat down next to her on the couch, draping an arm over her. ‘Welcome home, Daddy. How was work?’ 

‘Big day today... how was school?’ 

‘Well... I couldn’t concentrate.’ 

‘Why not?’ 

‘I kept thinking of you, Daddy.’ 

Adam smiled mischievously. ‘Was your belly bothering you? The baby kicking?’ 

‘Yes, daddy... I don’t mind, though, since it’s your baby.’ 

Adam smiled. He stuck a hand up Lillie’s skirt, feeling at her ass. True to Adam’s expectations, the soft flesh had been getting thicker lately. He loved it. They matched the girl’s smooth, slender legs. ‘Is that right, huh?’ Adam raised the skirt, exposing her bare pussy. She’d shaved recently, trying to keep herself as smooth as possible. It was Adam’s preference, but he made sure to never nag about it. ‘Is carrying Daddy's baby around making you horny?’ 

‘All the time!’ said Lillie. Adam was sure convinced. ‘I just can’t stop thinking about your big cock making more babies in me.’ 

‘Well, since you asked so nicely...’ Adam quickly removed his shorts and underpants, exposing his erect cock. Deciding to be rough, he quickly inserted it into the girl’s pussy. 

‘Aaaah...’ it hurt much less now for Lillie than it used to. 

Adam began to thrust, gripping the small tits of the younger girl, one in each hand. He loved running his fingers across the pink little nubs. ‘Daddy’s always here for you, darling. I’ll give you anything you want. That’s what daddies are for.’ Adam knew she had milk in those swelling breasts, but he couldn't’ get to it from this position. ‘You’re filling out so nicely, sweetie. Daddy’s really happy. You’re becoming a woman.’ 

‘Thanks, Daddy. I think the other girls are jealous.’ 

‘Oh? Tell me what they’re jealous of.’ 

‘My butt. My boobs. I’m prettier than all of them, too.’ 

‘Do you think your teacher knew, when we went for that interview? Do you think she knew it was me who put the baby in your belly?’ 

Lillie paused, thinking of how to respond. ‘I think she was jealous of me. She wanted a belly as well. Maybe she even... even wanted your dick! I saw her eyeing you.’ 

‘Hmmm...’ Adam smiled. ‘That’d have to be a big no-no. Daddy only gives babies to cute girls like you.’ 

‘Is the baby gonna be cute, Daddy?’ 

‘Of course, it is, sweetie. It’s gonna be just like you. Probably just as cute as her mommy ... do you want a girl or a boy?’ 

‘Ah, I want, a... a girl! Then, when I’m too old, she can have your babies, daddy!’ Lillie was now stretched out and pressed down into the couch, her bare belly poking at the cushion below. She could hardly move as Adam gyrated in and out of her pussy with well-practised skill. She cried out as she came, the orgasm heightened by the situation. The whole thing was so hot. Adam wasn’t done just yet. 

‘Oh, you are a naughty girl, cumming all over Daddy’s cock... here, get up for Daddy.’ Lillie got back on her knees, and Adam removed his cock temporarily. Putting in considerable effort, he lifted her up and spun her around, so they faced each other. ‘Let me get that off you.’ Adam began to undo the buttons of her cute shirt, taking it off of her while she raised her arms. No bra was underneath – Adam now had a perfect view of Lillie’s darkening nipples. She still wore the skirt as she lowered herself down, back onto Adam’s aching dick. 

Lillie began to bounce herself up and down. She had to go a bit slow, due to the weight of her growing belly. ‘Ah... after I give birth... can I have more?’ 

‘More what, sweetie?’ Adam moved his hands into position, putting one on the front of the girl’s belly, and another on her ass. 

‘More babies.’ 

‘Oh? You want more babies?’ 

‘I want you to impregnate me again! All I ever want to do is have daddy’s babies. I’ll be your favourite girl and get pregnant whenever you want...’ Adam squeezed the flesh of the pregnant girl’s ass. 

‘Here, let me change position a bit...’ Adam shifted so that Lillie was right up against him. He then leaned in and gave her left nipple a lick. ‘You’ve got milk, don’t you sweetie?’ 

‘Yes, it just came in a few days ago... ah!’ Adam had latched his mouth onto the nipple and began to suck at the soft flesh. ‘Oh... I can feel you’re about to cum... are you going to do it inside?’ 

Adam was too focused on the sweet little stream of young milk flowing into his mouth. There wasn’t much, but he was happy to have a taste anyway. Swallowing, he pulled his mouth away. ‘Get off me, sweetie, and turn around.’ Lillie did as asked, pulling off of Adam’s cock. 

Adam began to stroke his cock, which was red and covered in his partner’s juices. ‘Oooh... show me that ass, sweetie.’ Lillie hooked a finger on each side of her skirt, and slowly pulled it up, revealing it to Adam. He jerked himself off to the sight as Lillie sidled closer. ‘Yeah... I’m almost ready, get right up against me!’ 

‘Anything for you, daddy.’ Lillie moved her rear so it was right in front of Adam’s cock. 

‘Ah...!’ Adam finished jerking off, exploding into his most powerful orgasm in quite some time. The first rope of white, sticky liquid landed on Lillie’s bare ass cheek, streaking up her back a little bit. The second spurt covered the middle area, seeping down towards her asshole, as did the third. Adam pressed the tip of his cock between Lillie’s bare asscheeks, letting out his final streams of cum into the confined space. 

Adam avoided collapsing forward onto the pregnant girl, instead leaning back into the couch. Lillie avoided sitting, instead lying down on her stomach, draping her legs over Adam’s lap. He ran his hand over them, enjoying how slender the girl was. 

‘So... how was that?’ asked Adam. 

Lillie felt quite exhausted. ‘We could both use some work... but it was pretty hot. Thanks a lot.’ 

‘I certainly came buckets.’ 

‘I should probably clean you up, also...’ 

Adam chuckled. ‘Says the one covered in cum.’ 

 

Acerola relaxed. Beaches were so nice. Sun, sand, sea, and semen. Her master’s cum seeped out of her pussy, beneath her thin swimmers. Hee-hee. She was the only one who found that funny. Her swimmers were filled with swimmers. She spread her legs open, draping them over the side of the beach chair she relaxed on. The wet spot would be visible to anyone from here. 

She was all dressed up. She wore a pair of sunglasses she’d bought herself, and a swimsuit to show off her greatly protruding belly. Being seven months along, she was constantly horny. She loved to look down at herself and see the giant bulge in her midsection, feeling pride at her own handiwork. She patted and felt at the tight, expanding skin, overjoyed to be carrying around her master’s child. 

This was all she wanted. Almost. Some passerby, perhaps the more open-minded types, paid her no mind. As for others, she would bask in their stares. They were so envious of her pregnant preteen body. She stared directly into the eyes of a young woman as she walked past, knowing the woman couldn’t see her doing so. She was a very pretty blonde lady with really big boobs bulging out of her bikini. She had a thick ass too, Acerola noticed, and was quite tall. 

Acerola resisted the urge to giggle or taunt. The woman tried to hide it, but Acerola had seen it - that glance, that brief little look... that woman was so jealous. She had to have been twice Acerola’s age, yet still wasn’t waddling around with a huge belly full of a virile man’s children. 

Acerola checked the time. Just a few more minutes. She did some more people-watching. She felt the baby kick, too. Little rascal. It would be interesting to see how she turned out – the baby was a girl, same as Lillie’s. 

The thought got her going. She found herself daydreaming again. 

She could see it – her and her eldest daughter, years in the future. Acerola herself was a grown lady – complete with a huge rack of milk-spurting, baby-feeding tits. They were doing their job, as always – after another long, orgasmic childbirth, she would be feeding her brand-new baby, just a few weeks old... 

Then her biggest girl would come along. She’d be a dead ringer for her mommy at that age, but maybe with a different hairstyle and her father’s blue eyes. ‘Mommy, I’ve had my bleeding for ages now! Can I have a baby yet?’ 

Acerola would give a big smile, ‘of course you can, sweetie! Mommy will guide you through everything, if you’re really interested.’ 

Her big girl would pout. ‘I already told you, we’re all interested!’ 

‘Alright, sweetie, but for now, you’re the only one old enough.’ 

‘Well, I want a big belly just like you always have, mommy!’ 

‘Ah, the feelings of puberty. Well, if you’re so sure...’ Acerola would nod her head to the other couch, where Adam was. He’d been listening to the whole thing, of course. He was older now, but with the same personality and drive to put as many babies in his girls as possible. Adam would come over and sit down on the couch. He’d take away Acerola’s baby, back to its room. 

‘Hello, my sweet girl,’ he’d say, ‘are you saying you want a baby from daddy as well?’ 

‘If it’s alright with you, Daddy...’ 

‘Well,’ interjected Acerola, ‘it’s fine if you want your first baby to be Daddy’s... but you might want to do something different after. Ladies do all different things. Some like handsome older guys like your Dad, and a lot of ladies like to be in charge of cute little boys.’ 

‘Really?’ responded her daughter. ‘That reminds me. My little brother was telling me the other day how his penis got all hard... it took a while to go down again.’ 

‘Oh really...? Haha. Well, that’s normal... Looks like me and Daddy need to find him someone to get pregnant.’ 

‘Anyway,’ said Adam, ‘it’s always okay with me! Just let mommy tell you what to do.’ 

Acerola approached Adam, moving towards his pants. ‘Just take off all your clothes, sweetie, while I get Daddy ready.’ 

‘Okay!’ Acerola removed her longtime lover’s pants and underpants, letting his erect cock spring outwards. It almost hit her in the face. By now she had the technique down to a science, bringing her mouth down onto her master’s cock. She bobbed up and down, but only for about ten seconds. She just wanted him to be ready. 

Adam sat on the couch. ‘Okay, sweetie, show mommy your lady hole.’ Her girl, now completely naked, did as asked. ‘Good, very good. You look like you’ve cleaned yourself already.’ 

‘Obviously! Just like you taught me. Look after your lady bits!’ 

‘Go sit on the couch with daddy.’ Her girl did as asked. Acerola felt so proud for having such a beautiful daughter. Her breasts were still coming in, but she still seemed prepared for anything her mommy and Daddy would suggest. Acerola began to put her fingers into her girl’s pussy. She was so proud to have such a beautiful, brave girl. 

‘That feels so good, mommy...’ 

‘I’m just getting you ready to take Daddy’s cock.’ 

Her girl’s eyes widened a bit as she realised the meaning. ‘That’s... going to fit inside me? Are you sure?’ 

‘Well, Daddy’s cock is what you use to make a baby.’ 

‘Oh! Okay. I can... nggh... handle whatever it is.’ 

Adam put his cock in his hand, beginning to move into position over his cute daughter. ‘Just tell us to stop if you’re uncomfortable... although it’ll still hurt a little bit...’ 

Acerola fast-forwarded through the rest. It would hurt a bit at first, but her girl would look so grown-up with a huge cock in her pussy. Adam would thrust in and out of her immature cunt, eventually orgasming as deep inside his own daughter as possible, painting the girl’s womb with his potent sperm. A lucky little swimmer would find one of her young eggs, penetrating it and creating Acerola’s very first grandchild. She’d have a turn herself, afterwards – it was best to mentor her girl through pregnancy if they both had big bellies. 

Later, she’d talk with her daughter. They were in a nondescript bedroom. 

‘Ah... mommy, do you think I’ll ever have as many babies as you?’ 

‘Someday, I’m sure! Daddy and I are working hard to find you the best boy to breed with.’ 

‘But you’re gonna be a really young granny, too, aren’t you?’ 

‘Yep! It’s not a problem.’ 

Both had the huge, swollen midsection of a nine-month pregnancy. Acerola was happy to be carrying alongside her daughter, whose bulging gut stood out against her small body. She’d had some trouble getting around from the excessive belly weight. Her attention was fixated on the wall. ‘Can I have lots of photos like you’ve taken?’ 

Acerola cuddled her daughter from behind, pressing the taut skin of her belly against the girl’s back. Acerola giggled. ‘If that’s what you want to do... it’d take you a very long time to catch up to your mommy, though!’ Acerola had compiled over ten photos, one for each pregnancy. Each showed her with a giant belly at different stages of her life, with different boob sizes over time. She hadn’t much changed nowadays, but the wall was far from complete. ‘Maybe you can have your own wall. If you’re as good a breeder as mommy then you’ll need lots of space for all the babies you’ve grown inside you!’ 

‘Hnggh... now that you say it mommy... my tummy hurts...’ 

‘Hm?’ 

‘But not really my tummy... I think the baby’s going to come out!’ 

‘Oh! It’s time for your very first childbirth. You’re such a big girl! I’ll call Daddy.’ 

‘Hey, Acerola.’ Came Adam’s voice. 

‘Ah... Daddy’s gonna watch your baby come out...’ 

‘Acerola!’ Acerola snapped back to reality. She was on the beach chair, laying back. She wasn’t a tall, big-breasted adult, but she did have a belly filled with child. ‘It’s time to clean you up. We gotta go.’ Adam was whispering harshly in her ear. 

‘Aw... I was having a really good dream.’ 

‘How about we go back home and you can tell me all about it in the shower?’ 

‘Sure!’ 

 

‘Say babies!’ 

Acerola snapped a photo. This was the picture of health. The ideal body. The three girls were each swollen massively outwards with a child, and each showed off dark, milky tits. Their hips had all widened in preparation for motherhood, along with normal developments for girls their age. 

‘We are just gorgeous!’ exclaimed Moon. 

Lillie put her hands on her huge belly as she viewed the photo. She was visibly taller than in some of the early pregnancy photos they’d taken. ‘I feel so pretty...’ 

‘That’s ‘cos master always loves us!’ said Moon, ‘man, it’s like I’ve shoved a pillow under my shirt, but then you take my shirt off and it’s the real thing! I’m so fuckin’ big.’ 

‘I wonder who’s gonna give birth first?’ mused Acerola. ‘I call dibs on that.’ 

‘Nuh-uh. It’s gonna be me.’ 

‘You? Pssh. You probably won’t be able to get it out ‘cos you’re so little.’ 

‘Oh, I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of my giant tits.’ 

‘They are not giant!’ 

‘Girls, please,’ interjected Lilile, ‘we’ll all give birth to wonderful babies. If we’re going to help each other, we need to get along.’ 

‘Eh.’ Moon shrugged, putting on a beaming smile, ‘I still get to have master’s first son, regardless.’ 

‘Whatever.’ said Acerola. 

‘Speaking of master, I’m about due for my date night. Not gonna be the only thing I’m due for.’ Moon, still naked, belly hanging free, left the bathroom. ‘Bye, bitches!’ 

The other two stood in silence for a bit, hands on hips. Acerola spoke. ‘So, Lillie. I’m bored. Wanna get fingered?’ 

‘Sure.’ 

 

Adam lay down, all ready. His ‘date’ had just stepped out of the room for a bit. He’d been stripped completely naked for the best effect. This was certainly one of the more... unusual scenarios. He wasn’t complaining. He’d been securely handcuffed to the sides of the bed, arms stretched out while he lay down. 

The door opened, and in strutted Moon. She was as gorgeous as always, still the shortest of the girls. Even below her outfit, her massively pregnant belly stood out, bulging through her shirt. She had a hand on it to support herself as she walked over to the bed, to the totally immobile Adam. ‘Someone’s been a very naughty boy.’ Adam did not answer. ‘You need to be punished for your despicable, lewd actions, don’t you?’ 

‘Yes...’ 

She shook her head, seeing Adam’s rapidly hardening erection. ‘You’re getting turned on even by this?’ Moon climbed onto the bed, and got onto both feet. She stood high above Adam, the bedsprings creaking under the young girl’s weight. Smiling wryly, she grabbed the neck of her cream-coloured shirt and removed it, flinging it to the side. Remaining unexposed were her breasts, hidden behind a silky red bra. ‘Oooo. I think my boobies are getting a bit wet.’ She sat down on the bed, right next to Adam’s now fully erect member. Moon started to squeeze and play with her left breast. ‘Plenty of milk coming out, isn’t there? 

Adam nodded. 

‘Why would a perv like you be interested in that? Hmm.’ She pointed an accusing finger at him and pouted. It was way too cute, and Adam felt nonthreatened. ‘Did you really think you could impregnate such a little girl and get away with it? That you could put a baby in my belly and then nobody would notice?’ 

‘Sorry...’ 

‘Sorry isn’t gonna cut it, mister! You’re getting punished real hard. I’m gonna have a baby! Do you realise what that means?’ Moon grasped Adam’s cock with a soft hand, starting to jack him off. 

‘Ah...’ 

‘I’m gonna have to give birth. I’m gonna grunt and push really hard, all so I can get your baby out of my little pussy! Hmmmm...’ she put a finger to her lips, ‘well, since you love cumming inside little girls so much...’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘You’re gonna get cum all over you instead! Filthy pervert.’ Moon left him half-finished, taking her hand off his cock. She crawled across the bed, above him, belly dragging across the older man’s body. She came to a rest with her pussy above his head, then sat squarely on his face. ‘Get licking, loser!’ 

‘Mmmhm.’ Adam started working with his tongue, his partner’s soaked nether regions staining his face. He licked and moved his tongue around inside her, trying to do interesting movements and varied patterns. While continuing his ministrations, he took a moment to appreciate the proportions of Moon’s tremendously pregnant body. The area around her hips and ass had filled out quite nicely, so that her butt completely covered Adam’s face. Even with nothing happening to his cock, he was in heaven. 

‘Ahh, you’re enjoying this aren’t you... eeeugh...’ Moon was biting her lip, rapidly approaching an orgasm. ‘Just... ahhh.... think about what you’ve done to me! What would my mother say?’ Adam knew damn well what her mother would say. Congratulations, my little slut! Make sure you invite mommy for the birth. ‘You’ve broken me, fucked me up bad! You know what the rest of my life’s gonna be like, now?’ 

‘Mmmf.’ responded Adam. 

Moon rubbed her hands across her belly. ‘I’m gonna get completely addicted to this feeling because of you, you know... it’s all I’m gonna be doing until I get too old! You’ve turned a little girl like me into a breeding slut for life. I’m gonna be completely addicted to giving birth, all because you couldn’t restrain yourself! Do you regret it? Well, do you?’ 

Moon briefly lifted herself up, allowing Adam to speak. ‘I regret... absolutely nothing! Mmf!’ She lowered herself back down right away, rubbing her pussy on Adam’s face. 

‘You idiot! This is... your punishment!’ Adam felt a tidal wave of cum from the pregnant girl soak his face. It was so warm, spurting all over his face. Some of it went into his mouth, which he happily swallowed. His entire upper area was soaked wet. ‘Ah... we’re not done yet, perv. And I suppose I can’t just let that erection go to waste.’ Moon reoriented herself, so now her huge belly pressed against Adam’s face. She reached her feet around to Adam’s cock, stroking it up and down. ‘You feel this belly? This huge tummy bulge filled with a baby you made? Do you know how fucking young I am?’ 

‘Mmf.’ 

‘That’s right! Do you really think I should be having a baby?’ 

‘Mmhm!’ 

Moon frowned, moving her body and belly backwards. ‘You naughty loser! You know what? I need milking, right now. Right this instant. Don’t you dare stop until I’m satisfied!’ She sat on Adam’s midsection, her gravid gut adding much weight to the small girl. She began to undo the silky red bra, drawing it down slowly. She revealed her generously-proportioned tits, dripping with milk in preparation to feed her child. The nipples had darkened and swollen during pregnancy, matching the rapidly ballooning size of the breasts themselves. And to add to that... 

‘Aaaaaah! Yes!’ 

They were incredibly sensitive. Adam sucked on Moon’s right nipple, enjoying the feel of the spongy flesh around his face. Moon could feel the pressure inside her breasts building up, about to culminate. As a warm jet of milk sprayed into her lover’s mouth, she came a second time, moaning a little more quietly than last time as she sprayed girlcum all over Adam’s cock. Adam enjoyed the sweet, young breastmilk on his tongue. He kept sucking. 

‘Nnn... ah... suck the other one too...’ Adam obliged, draining the leaking left nipple with his mouth. ‘Oh yeah... I can’t believe you’re sucking a little girl’s milk-filled boobs! You’re a horrible, horrible man. You should be locked up.’ She pulled herself away, beginning to turn around. Her tremendous tummy wobbled as she positioned her tits over Adam’s cock, thrusting her pussy towards him. She inserted his needy cock in between her breasts and set to work on getting him to cum as fast as possible. ‘You like the view? I bet you do, you weirdo. That’s the same pussy you shot your cum inside and made a baby in.’ She worked her tits on Adam’s cock as fast as possible, causing the older man to grit his teeth. He wouldn’t last much longer at all. 

‘What’s this?’ said Moon, ‘your dick is... ah!’ - A rope of cum spurted out, covering Moon’s upper lip and nose. She opened her mouth to receive the second spurt, taking Adam’s cum onto her tongue. The third mostly got in her mouth, with some soaking her upper lip. The remaining jizz spattered over her swollen tits, mixing in with the tiny streams of milk. Moon gave it a lick. ‘Mmm... you know what else you’ve done?’ 

‘Ah... soaked your little body in cum?’ 

‘Damn right, you fuckin’ pervert! I’m a total slut for it now as well, again all because of you.’ She made a big show of licking her tits clean, swallowing the sticky cum with a little milk mixed in. Adam groaned, already starting to get hard again at the sight. She was such a beautiful girl, and would someday have the body of a maternal goddess. Even now, her tits grew larger with each passing day. He could only imagine how she’d look as an adult, up to her sixth or seventh pregnant belly, and still addicted to his cock. 

Moon had moved again. She was beginning to rub her pussy on Adam’s cock. ‘Like I said... I’m a total cumslut thanks to you, and there’s only one real place that cum belongs!’ Adam could feel the dripping liquid from her pussy as his cock finally reached full mast. ‘In you go!’ 

The girl’s love tunnel was as slick as ever, though had widened in anticipation of birthing a baby. Her age meant the passage was still tight, a fact Adam relished as Moon bounced up and down. ‘Whew... I’m getting pretty tired already. Might have to untie your sorry ass so you can keep servicing me!’ 

Adam smirked maliciously. ‘Yeah, I’m just gonna keep cumming in you.’ 

Moon took the bait. ‘Pervert! You’ve earned yourself an extra sore dick, now.’ She increased her pace, going as fast as he could. Adam enjoyed the feeling and the sight – Moon's gorgeous pregnant body hitting his midsection repeatedly, while he got closer and closer to cumming. ‘Now, you remember what you’re gonna do once I give birth?’ 

‘Impregnate you again!’ 

‘Nuh-uh!’ 

‘Yeah!’ 

‘You gotta turn yourself in!’ 

‘I did nothing wrong!’ 

Moon grumbled. ‘Stupid Alolan laws. We should go back to Kanto, your life would be ruined! People would see you for the pervert you are.’ 

‘We can go there together, and I can impregnate you the second time over there!’ 

‘Aaagh! You’re a degenerate. Hurry up and cum!’ Adam grunted. He was just thinking he’d try and hold out a little longer, when he felt Moon’s vaginal walls clamp down tightly. She tried to hide it, but the pregnant girl was orgasming, hard. In that case, Adam held back no longer. He moaned as he felt the relief flow through his nether regions, and the torrent of sperm through the end of his cock. Moon’s pussy squeezed out the life-giving liquid. and her eyes rolled back from the combined sensation of her own orgasm and being filled with her lover’s cum. 

Moon slowed down, riding out the end of her orgasm. She’d absolutely soaked Adam’s cock, and the sheets on the bed around it. No matter. Nothing could ruin this moment. Slowly, carefully, she rose upwards. It was all so perfect – the cum leaking out of her, the milk still leaking out of her big titties, the amazing tingling feeling throughout her entire body, and the hugely pregnant tummy protruding from her at all times. Moon felt so full – just like she knew she would. Her belly gave her that feeling every second of every day! 

‘Ah.... good. It’s all flowing out of me.’ 

‘Ah... are you gonna release me yet?’ 

Moon frowned again. ‘No way! Like I sad, I’m a cumslut because of you! You’ve still gotta soak my butt, my belly, and I want one in my ass at some point later, too.’ 

‘Oh, boy...’ 

‘Like I said,’ she smiled devilishly, ‘you’re gettin' punished! Now, I think my big butt needs a soaking!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oh, I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of my giant tits.’   
> Probably my favourite line I've written so far, lol


	3. Young and Big-Bellied

Adam smiled. Another successful tournament. He’d come in first, this time. 

That wasn’t actually what he was smiling that. 

Ya Boi sent a photo. 

They’d both been busy recently, but now Guzma and him were back to messaging constantly. He’d sent another picture. It was of Mallow, Lana, and the tan-skinned lass that Adam had learned was called Isabelle. They had their heads down and asses pointed upward; all three were massively pregnant and had swollen pussies. 

'U jealous of my bitches?' he asked. Adam shook his head and responded. 

'Not really. Mine are cuter'. 

'Fuk u' 

'They’re a great bunch. Better babymakers than yours.' 

'They call me daddy' 

'So do 2 of mine' 

'Mine are still cuter' 

'Sure.' 

'Also we’re doing an orgy tomorrow' 

'Where at?' 

'My apartment. Mostly for the preggo lolis to meet each other but I got some other sluts coming too' 

'Sounds good. I’ll see who on my end is interested' 

'Do it fgt' 

'I plan to, fgt. Now go away, I’m about to go fuck one of my girls' 

I’m gonna cum in all three' 

'Whatever you say, man' 

 

Adam entered his house. He was feeling ready and well-energized. Lillie sat in the loungeroom, alone on the couch. She wore cute blue pyjamas, a top and bottom, patterned with little white stars all over. Tone up the innocence. That’s what Lillie had said. 

‘Welcome back, daddy!’ 

‘Hi there, sweetie.’ Adam approached his girl and ruffled her hair. He sat down on the couch with her. She was watching a cartoon. ‘Have you been napping again, sweetie?’ 

‘I’ve been trying too, but it’s been too hard, daddy. The baby moves around a lot. I still got into my pyjamas, though.’ She smiled gleefully as Adam bent down and kissed her on the lips. They were perfect, soft, like those of a grown woman. 

‘You wanna pull your pyjamas down for Daddy? Daddy wants to see your bottom again.’ 

‘Okay.’ Lillie shifted her body so her back end faced Adam. She leaned herself on the left arm of the chair, presenting her nether regions to Adam. Her gigantic belly rested against the cushion of the couch, while she reached back with two fingers. She hooked them on the elastic of her blue pyjama leggings, slowly lowering them down and exposing herself completely to Adam. 

Adam was pleased and erect. ‘You look so nice, baby girl.’ 

‘Thanks, Daddy. I’ll do whatever you want me to.’ 

‘You’ve really become a woman. The milk in your boobies, your lovely long legs... and your ass is getting so big!’ Adam grabbed a cheek of Lillie’s ass with each hand, spreading her cheeks out. 

Lillie smiled back at her lover. ‘I don’t really get it, Daddy, but if it makes you love me even more, you can touch my bottom as much as you like!’ Adam leaned in close. He pointed a finger at Lillie’s exposed pussy, inserting it slightly inside. ‘Aaaah! It feels so good when you touch my girl parts, Daddy!’ 

Adam began to stimulate the girl properly, inserting a second finger inside her. He moved his fingers in and out, at a nice, steady rate he knew Lillie loved. His digits rapidly became wet and sticky with the young girl’s arousal. ‘That’s a good girl... getting all wet for Daddy. When you feel the amazing feeling coming, just let it happen... squirt yourself all over Daddy.’ 

‘Nnnnngh...’ Lillie gritted her teeth, ‘it’s coming! It’s coming right now!’ 

‘Already?’ Adam smiled. ‘Just... oh!’ Lillie gave a high-pitched moan as she squirted her juices all over Adam. He could feel her wet inner walls trying to squeeze him, aching for cum that was not yet available. Adam’s hand became very wet, and the young girl’s orgasm juices spilled down onto the couch. A great way to start them off. 

‘Wow... ah... so good...’ 

‘You’re doing great, sweetie. Now...’ Adam leaned back briefly, enjoying the view of Lillie’s ass and pregnant pussy. He slid off his pants and underpants, before throwing them onto the right arm of the couch. Lillie still had her pyjama leggings pulled down to her knees, ass up in the air. ‘Are you ready for Daddy’s penis?’ 

‘Yes, Daddy. Are you going to put it inside my hole like you always do?’ Adam reached his hands around, settling them on Lillie’s round pregnant belly. His cock already stood to attention; he moved it towards the opening of the girl’s pussy. 

‘Yes, sweetie. Get ready.’ Adam pressed his cock at the folds of her entrance. Her pussy still seemed pure and barely touched to Adam – he'd never have guessed the countless creampies she’d taken, if not for the massive pregnant belly poking through her cute clothes. He moved his cock in the rest of the way, delighting in Lillie's high cries. ‘There we go, honey bun, it’s all in. Daddy’s gonna start moving now.’ 

‘Mmm! Thanks, Daddy, I love you lots!’ 

‘I love you too, sweetie.’ Adam begin a rhythmic, steady pace of thrusting. God, she was still so tight. The heat, wetness and loud, wet slapping noises never got old. Adam moved his hands upwards, as far as they’d go, so he had a hand on each of Lillie’s breasts. He gave them a quick squeeze. 

‘Haaaah! Don’t, Daddy, you’ll make more milk come out of my boobies...’ 

‘Daddy can drink it for you, later.’ Adam stroked and rubbed her breasts. He could feel her juvenile nipples beneath Lillie’s pyjama top. He loved how perfectly her back arched, and how cute her blonde hair was, all done up in pigtails. ‘Ah... you have such a wonderful lady hole, sweetie. It’s so good at taking Daddy’s cock.’ 

‘It feels good for me, too, Daddy... even though it hurts a bit sometimes. I’ll do anything for you, though, Daddy.’ 

‘Oh, really?’ Lillie moaned as she came for the second time. Adam knew her weakness. Having her tits played with while he thrusted gently inside her, and called her his baby girl... she’d always cum in under two minutes. ‘Good girl...’ 

‘That felt amazing, Daddy.’ 

‘You say you’ll do anything for me, pumpkin. So, would you like to get pregnant again for Daddy?’ 

‘I thought I was already pregnant... that’s why my tummy’s so big, isn’t it?’ 

‘You are, sweetie, haha! But after you’re back to normal... Daddy would love to see you get big all over again after you give birth to your baby.’ 

Lillie giggled cutely. ‘I don’t mind doing it for you, Daddy. Even if I have to push out a really big baby... how much will it hurt, though?’ 

‘Quite a bit, sweetie. The baby’s head will stretch your hole wide open...’ 

Lillie was nearing another orgasm. She tried to keep her mind focused on speaking. ‘That sounds a little bit scary, still... but I can put up with anything to have Daddy’s baby. And my hole will go back to normal, won’t it?’ 

‘Of course, it will, sweetie pie. It might be a little bit different, but you’ll always be able to feel good, and you should be able to make more babies.’ 

‘How many babies?’ 

‘Daddy would like... well... how many would you like, sweet pea?’ 

‘I... ah, I want... ngh!’ Lillie couldn’t help herself, cumming all over Adam’s cock and coating it with her lewd juices. She felt like a slave to the magic of her Daddy’s huge man thing. It was so good, but how much of the wet liquid was inside her? It came out every time she had the amazing feeling. Surely she would run out eventually. 

‘Good girl...’ said Adam. 

‘Aaaaaaahh... I want lots of them, Daddy. 

‘Oo... that’s wonderful, pumpkin... Daddy’s almost ready to shoot out his white stuff, now.’ 

Lillie looked back, a curious, innocent expression on her face. ‘Are you gonna squirt it all over my butt?’ 

‘No, no, sweetie... maybe before bedtime. Daddy does love your little bottom, though.’ 

‘Oh! We could do the thing where you squirt the white stuff inside my butt. If you want to.’ 

‘Hmmm... do you like to do that, pumpkin?’ 

Lillie thought for a few seconds, then shook her head. ‘I prefer when it’s in my normal lady hole! My butt’s better when it gets covered in Daddy’s milk. Maybe you want to shoot it all over my belly?’ 

‘Hmm... you do have quite a tremendous tummy.’ Motherhood suited the girl very well. ‘But no.’ 

‘Maybe it can go all over my boobies? Or I can drink it. I like drinking it.’ 

‘Daddy was thinking he could just shoot his white stuff all inside your hole.’ 

‘Oh!’ Lillie smiled, readying one final orgasm. ‘Okay, Daddy, just do that whenever you’re ready.’ 

Adam, moaning quietly himself, was waiting for Lillie to cum. He’d increased his pace, now thrusting in and out quite quickly. Just as he felt he could hold on longer, he heard the soft moans of Lillie and felt the squeezing feeling on his cock as she came one final time. 

With a moan and one final, squelching thrust, Adam came inside the maternal goddess of a girl. He absolutely painted Lillie’s inner walls with his thick sperm. 

‘Daddy’s white stuff! I can feel it!’ cried Lillie. There was no greater feeling for Adam. His cock sent spurt after spurt of warm cum into the pregnant womb of the younger girl, coating her cervix in generous amounts of seed. Lillie could feel her baby moving around, too, which heightened her orgasm even further, with the baby in her womb and the belly full of cum assuring her that she’d continue to fulfil her purpose as a lifelong breeding bitch for her dear master. 

Adam pulled himself out, sitting down on the couch. Lillie stayed in position for a bit, letting Adam admire his handiwork. After a bit, she pulled up her pyjama leggings, sealing the creampie in her pussy, then began to turn around. She plonked down onto the couch next to him, and leaned down onto his cum-covered cock. 

‘I can go longer if you want.’ said Adam. 

‘Nah, I’m good.’ said Lillie through a full mouth. She swallowed, leaving her partner’s cock clean. ‘That was really hot, though. Do you actually want to do anything for the birth?’ 

‘We’ll see. Also, while it’s on my mind... are you interested in going along to an orgy tomorrow?’ 

‘Eh... where at?’ 

‘Guzma’s. Gonna be his and a few other little groups. Don’t need to touch any other dicks if you don’t want to, but it’s mostly expected that the girls get it on with each other...’ 

‘I don’t much like Guzma... or orgies in general. He probably wishes he knocked me up.’ 

‘Think how he feels, though. Moon kicked his ass and disbanded his team, and now I’ve got her massively pregnant.’ 

‘Serves him right, though. I can’t rightly believe he’s impregnating girls as well!’ 

‘Eh... I’ll admit it, he’s got a huge cock. I’ve seen pictures.’ 

Lillie looked at him questioningly. ‘Another man sends you dick pics?’ 

‘Nah, it was just one time. We were comparing out of curiosity... I lost that one.’ 

‘Come on, we all tell you we don’t care too much about that stuff... besides, your cock does its job. So much always comes out... and you got all three of us pregnant with your babies as soon as we asked! No, you really did, Acerola did the math.’ 

‘Huh. Like I said, you don’t have to go. I’ll cum in you once we get back if you’re not interested.’ 

Lillie nodded. ‘That’s all good, but... have you actually asked Moon and Ace, yet?’ 

 

Acerola knocked on the door of Guzma’s Hau’Oli city apartment. - It opened a tiny bit, and a pair of eyes stared through the crack of the doorway. ‘What’s the magic word- oh hey, Acerola.’ Guzma opened the door fully. He smiled, showing his teeth as he saw Adam. The two exchanged greeting gestures, shaking hands and bumping fists. ‘Yo, man, what’s up?’ 

‘My dick, hopefully.’ 

‘Heh! Good one.’ He turned to the girls. Moon and Acerola both wore quite plain clothes, just enough to be acceptable in public. Their hugely pregnant bellies stuck out, unable to be contained beneath their shirts. Moon’s breasts already formed two little wet spots in anticipation. Acerola wore a pair of shorts at Moon’s recommendation, which allowed her to show off her smooth, slender legs. ‘Yo, Acerola. Yo, Moon. Y’all are hot!’ 

‘Thanks, Mister Guzma!’ said Moon, jumping a few times. ‘I’m so excited. Are your girls in there?’ 

‘They sure are, but... aw, where’s Lillie? I was lookin’ forward to seeing her show off like the slut she is!’ 

‘Me too!’ said Moon, heading into Guzma’s apartment. ‘You know her, she’s not much of a show-off.’ 

‘More like a bore. Y’all can come in!’ Adam followed him inside, and Guzma closed the door behind them. 

A chorus of greetings sounded. 

‘Hello! 

‘Hi there, cuties!’ 

‘Yo, sup.’ 

Guzma pointed to each person as he introduced them. ‘Carlton over there obviously can’t wait. His two girls are Tatiana and Leilani, I can never pronounce their names, but whatever.’ 

On a couch at the side of the room, Carlton had two young girls getting to work on his dick. He was a muscular man in his twenties with long black hair. The two girls working on him wore no clothes. They seemed to be identical twins, close to the age of Adam’s girls. That wasn’t where the similarities ended, since one of the girls was sporting a pregnant tummy. Adam assumed the other one was knocked up, too, but just wasn’t showing, yet. All three of them had a very dark, distinctly Alolan skin tone. Carlton gave Adam and his girls a wave. Moon smiled and waved back. 

Guzma continued, ‘Over there are my girls-’ 

‘Acerola!’ Acerola was swamped by the embraces of two girls as they charged over to her. Mallow and Lana hugged the girl as best they could, what with everyone’s bellies getting in the way. ‘Whoops. I should probably slow down!’ said Mallow with a giggle. ‘Hi Moon as well, and Adam! Wow, look at you two. You’re total goddesses!’ 

Everyone continued to exchange greetings. Adam had to admit, Guzma had an excellent little harem. Mallow was the tallest and eldest of all of the girls, her nine-month bulge and milk-leaking tits were quite a sight to behold. Lana seemed a little shy, but obviously not too shy, judging by her own total lack of clothes and enormous baby bump. Adam spoke briefly to Guzma’s third girl as well, the lass. Isabelle, that was it. She had a flower in her hair and a constant smile on her face. Her belly was a little smaller than the two other girls, and Adam figured her to be the youngest. 

‘And,’ finished Guzma, ‘over there are the ones looking to meet you the most. I’d like to get started, so how about you guys introduce yourselves instead? They’re a pair of real obedient sluts. They were just itching to meet a couple of loli bitches like yourselves... now y’all gotta excuse me. Carlton’s already started with his and my girls...’ 

Adam nodded, moving with the girls over to where Guzma had indicated. Two women in swimsuits sat on the ground. One was deepthroating the cock of a young boy with his pants down. He had short black hair and was around the age of Adam and Guzma’s girls. 

‘Hey,’ said the boy, ‘I’m Sean. These are my sluts. The blonde is Alicia, the other one’s Vanessa.’ 

‘Hi Sean!’ said Moon, ‘and hi, sluts!’ 

The two women were probably Adam’s age, or maybe older. The one stuck on Sean’s dick, Vanessa, pulled away. She was large-breasted and had tan skin and long hair. She took one look at Moon, and bent down to the floor as best she could. The woman was, of course, hugely swollen with the baby of her boy lover. 

The other woman, the blonde with short-cut hair, also bent down to the floor. She had a much easier time doing so, as she lacked the pregnant belly of her accomplice. ‘W-welcome, great mistresses... your bellies are legend!’ 

Acerola and Moon shot each other a look. ‘Oo, I like you two already!’ said Moon. She began to strip, easily removing her pants. Acerola followed her lead. ‘Sean, what may my master and I do with these two sluts?’ 

‘I’m gonna fuck Vanessa,’ replied Sean, ‘but Alicia’s holes are all for you guys. Do whatever you want.’ 

‘Yes!’ cried Alicia, ‘dominate me with your little girl pussies! I want a cock in me as well, filling me up!’ 

‘How lovely.’ said Acerola, taking off her top in sync with Moon, letting their milky breasts hang free. Though Moon was still a clear winner in size, both girls ached with the build-up of lactation. ‘Moon and I are sworn to our master’s cock... but we're always happy to teach some sluts a lesson!’ 

‘Mm, yes!’ Vanessa got onto her hands and knees. Sean was immediately positioning his juvenile cock at the pregnant woman’s pussy. ‘I wanna see you girls show Alicia what a slut she is!’ 

Moon sat down, showing off her pussy to Alicia. ‘Hmm... well, how about it, Alicia? Show this little girl how well you can eat pussy.’ 

‘Yes, mistress!’ responded Alicia. Acerola nodded her head at Adam, who was watching the whole thing unfold with arousal. He’d long since removed all his clothes. Adam sat down on the floor as well, staring into the beautiful eyes of the girl. No words were needed between them. Acerola opened wide, and Adam quickly stuffed his cock in as far as it would go. There was no greater pleasure than seeing that cute face focused on such a grown-up task. Acerola’s eyes wandered, however. She was looking at the sluts, and Moon. 

Alicia lay flat on the carpet, licking the delicious pregnant pussy of Moon. Moon bit her lip, thoroughly pleased. ‘You’re doing great so far, slut... but I have a question.’ 

‘Yes, mistress! Anything for you.’ 

‘Finger me. I need you to speak clearly.’ 

‘Yes, mistress!’ Alicia pulled her tongue away. With her head still right up close to the younger girl’s pussy, she inserted two fingers inside. 

‘Mmmm... aaaah! That’s good. But anyway, slut... where on Earth is your pregnant belly? Every good cum slut’s job is to get knocked up with her master’s babies, and carry his children around until her womb is all used up! Look at me, I’m just a little girl, but I’m already hugely pregnant thanks to the cum of a handsome man.’ She winked at Adam, who waved back. He was trying to concentrate on not exploding inside Acerola’s young mouth. ‘Explain where your belly is, slut!’ 

‘I’m... Sorry, mistress, I’m still making another one!’ 

‘Aaaaaah! I’m cumming!’ Moon released a tidal wave of girlcum, soaking the grown woman’s face. At first, Alicia closed her eyes in surprise, but then opened her mouth wide to receive the liquid. When it ended, the blonde slut swallowed. ‘Good job, slut. Now... what was that, you said?’ 

Alicia put her fingers back inside Moon. ‘I’m still making another baby from my master’s little boy cock!’ 

Moon slapped her forehead. ‘Oh, silly me. I guess you’re a better slut than I thought... you’ve already had a big pregnant belly?’ 

‘I gave birth to my master’s cute child six weeks ago!’ 

‘Tell me more.’ 

Alicia thought for a few seconds. ‘Well... my water broke while I was taking master’s cock inside my belly. I wanted a load of juvenile cum inside my pussy, but I pushed his baby out instead! He watched my pussy stretch wide for a while... but then he needed to shoot his cum somewhere. So, I swallowed it all!’ 

‘You’re a dirty bitch! Aaaah...’ Moon came for a second time, and this time the older woman was prepared, taking as much as she could into her open mouth. 

‘I got so wet. I came... ten times! It was so big coming out of me... it was amazing to have a boy’s child. But I want to birth lots of different babies.’ 

‘Hmm? What exactly do you mean?’ As if on cue, Acerola pulled herself off of Adam’s cock with a wet ‘pop’. 

‘Well, Vanessa is master’s personal breeding slut... but I want to give birth to all sorts of babies! Big ones, small ones, black ones, white ones, ones from young boys, ones from old men. I never want to stop.’ 

Moon chuckled maniacally. ‘Well, well, I may have just found the world’s biggest slut. Perhaps... hmm.’ 

‘What are you thinking, Moon?’ asked Acerola, crawling towards Alicia’s pussy. ‘Oo, you have such a pretty little pussy, Alicia. I hope mine holds up this well after giving birth!’ 

‘It’s because I’m so loose from being master’s cumslut.’ 

‘I was thinking,’ said Moon, ‘Only so she can have a belly again... maybe Master could impregnate her? Or at least mark her with a grown man’s cum.’ 

‘Hmmm... I don’t see why not! But she still needs some punishment... and she gets the cum and nothing else from Master.’ 

‘Well, in that case, there’s only one thing to do.’ said Moon. She got up, leaning forward on her knees over Alicia. ‘Slut, get on your back. Ace, follow my lead.’ 

‘Alright.’ 

Vanessa, Sean’s other slut, moaned as she came on the boy’s cock. ‘This is so hot... Alicia d-deserves to be bossed around by a pair of bitchy pregnant kids!’ 

‘You can have a turn later, slut number two,’ responded Moon. She lowered one of her swollen, milky breasts into the mouth of the older woman. Acerola smiled and did the same, so Alicia now had a tit from each girl in her mouth. She suckled eagerly, enjoying the taste of young mother’s milk. ‘Now, Master...’ 

‘Yes?’ responded Adam. 

‘You heard us. You have majority permission to mark this slut with a load of cum!’ 

‘Gotcha.’ Adam started to jerk his cock, already close to that wonderful release. ‘Where does she want it?’ 

‘She gets it squirted into her belly, no questions asked!’ 

‘You’re the boss.’ Alicia was completely enraptured with the lactating loli boobs. She said nothing. 

‘Mmm,’ cooed Acerola, feeling milk gush out into the older woman’s mouth. ‘how does it taste?’ 

‘Mmmph!’ responded Alicia. 

Moon was approaching yet another orgasm, and she could tell Acerola was too. ‘Get that cum all ready, master...’ she reached a hand down to grab Alicia’s breast through her swimsuit. There was a huge patch. Moon intended to suck the bitch dry, later. ‘Look at you, you pathetic woman. You’re a slave to cute kiddies, aren’t you?’ 

‘Mmhm!’ 

Acerola spoke. ‘You’re certainly one of the biggest sluts I’ve ever seen... and I would know. First you give your cunt up to some boy half your age, then you let him cum inside you and knock you up! To top it all off, you gave birth to his baby... you’re nothing but a cocksleeve for a little boy!’ Alicia moaned, sucking ever more liquid out of the two tits in her mouth. ‘And now you’re fooling around with us... sucking on a pair of pregnant preteen boobies, stealing our baby’s milk! Geez... imagine if you had a pregnant whore belly right now, as well. I can’t believe we’re going to make you give birth to a second child... how can a bitch like you be a mommy?’ 

‘Mm...’ moaned Adam, making eye contact with his girls. 

‘Master...’ Moon made a couple of gestures that Alicia wouldn’t have been able to see. 

‘I wonder how many slut babies you’re gonna slide out? You’ll never outdo me and this other pregnant little girl. Only high-quality sluts make the best breeding machines, and they fuck... ah... adult men!’ Acerola convulsed as she came, squirting her juices all over the carpet. 

As Moon followed her lead, she called to Adam. ‘Speaking of adult men... go now, Master!’ Acerola and Moon shoved their tits as far inside the ecstatic woman’s mouth as possible. Adam quickly descended down onto Alicia, pulling her swimsuit bottom off with one big movement. With a pleasured moan, he pushed his far inside her waiting pussy, starting to cum within seconds. Alicia squealed out in surprise, briefly, then took it like the slut she was. 

Adam groaned as a thick rope of cum splattered out of his dick, coating Alicia’s inner walls. Alicia could feel the second well-aimed rope land directly on her cervix. Adam stayed still for the remaining spurts, feeling pleased as he glanced at the swimmer girl slut, who was in heaven. She moaned a few times, belly thoroughly filled and overflowing with cum. Acerola and Moon withdrew their tits, and Alicia swallowed what milk remained in her mouth. ‘That’s all you get,’ said Adam, withdrawing his dick and beginning to stand up. ‘Like my girls said... my cum is usually reserved. Count yourself lucky for the chance to get pregnant with my child.’ 

‘Aaah... thank you...’ Sean, meanwhile had cum inside his pregnant girl. Vanessa had slumped over, the juvenile creampie leaking out of her pussy and staining Guzma’s carpet. God, Alicia wanted her belly like that again. Being flat and empty just didn’t feel right... but the fresh creampie certainly helped. 

‘That’s right,’ said Acerola, ‘A superior baby from Master’s cock is a privilege. Anyway... I think you need to know what a pregnant loli pussy truly feels like, anyway.’ 

‘Yes! I do! Show m- gmph!’ Acerola sat herself down on the older woman’s face, pressing it up against her swollen pussy and huge pregnant belly. Alicia squealed in ecstasy beneath her as she enjoyed the young pregnant girl’s ass. 

‘Good.’ said Acerola, rubbing her belly. ‘Now get my pussy wet again, slut. You’ve got more work to do.’ 

Moon looked up at her Master, thoroughly pleased. She grabbed his cock and began to clean it with her young tongue, removing any remaining semen. ‘Well, this is working out really well! Mmm... orgies are such a great way to get along with people. I 100% bet you got the bitch pregnant.’ 

‘I know...’ said Adam, ‘you girls were born for this stuff! I don’t think Guzma has a lick of anger toward you, anymore.’ 

‘That’s because we’re more alike than I realised! Heehee. Also, what I was born to do is give birth to lots and lots of babies. And be a kickass Pokémon trainer, as well, but mostly having babies!’ 

‘Man, I love you girls. You make me real happy.’ 

‘Heehee.’ Moon winked at him, a hand on her belly to support it. ‘Your cum is so tasty... and, speaking of cum, I know of a few other girls that need a break from Mister Guzma’s cock. Ace, are you coming?’ 

‘Ah... not yet. Oh, you mean with you? I’m... ah... perfectly fine right here. This bitch has more service to do on my pregnant belly and my titties.’ 

Adam huffed. ‘Guess I’d better get hard again...’ 

 

It was now Monday. The girls were due any old day, now. Moon, of course, would not accept ‘no sex, you’re nine months pregnant’. 

Well... none of them would accept that. 

‘You’re absolutely sure about this, Moon?’ asked Adam, ‘I haven’t met any of the other girls’ moms.’ 

‘Lillie’s the only other one who’s got one, and she’s super busy.’ 

‘Fair enough.’ 

Moon rang the doorbell, stretching. Her belly really got in the way physically, nowadays, but she was still as bouncy and bubbly as always. A smile plastered on her face, she wore the original clothes she claimed to have worn when she started her Pokémon journey over a year ago – a cream-coloured shirt and tight-fitting green shorts, complete with that strange red hat of hers. Her white undershirt simply hadn’t fit – so she’d just not worn it. Or a bra. Her pregnant tummy stuck out far too much for her shirt to cover, and was a bit too small in the first place, on account of Moon growing taller and older since buying it. She was absolutely, achingly stuffed with her master’s child and she wasn’t afraid to show it. 

Not even to the prospective grandmother. 

‘Hello, my sweet daughter!’ Moon would normally have jumped up to hug her, but settled for a ground hug. Her mother really had to lean in to give the young girl a kiss on the cheek. Adam was struck with the fleeting thought of how many times his cum had coated that exact place... it wasn’t that many with Moon being such a whore for creampies, but still. ‘Come inside, come inside. And you must be Adam...’ 

Adam shook her hand. ‘Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.’ 

 

Inside, Adam sat at the table with the two. ‘How are things here, Mom?’ asked Moon. 

‘Oh, same old, same old! I’ve been feeling a little lonely. I’ve been training up my Pokémon in the area, but the wild ones around here are terribly weak!’ 

‘Ha. You should go on a little trip with me to Mount Lanakila. The Pokémon are tough as around there. Maybe on the weekend?’ 

‘Oh, while that sounds lovely, you’re going to pop that baby out any day now, aren’t you?’ Moon’s mom said with a cheeky smile. 

Moon patted at her protruding belly. ‘You know it. Speaking of him, baby tells me it’s time to go to the bathroom. Wanna watch, Master?’ 

Adam tried to hide his surprise. ‘Nah, you know I’m not really into that.’ 

‘Fine. Whatever. Be right back!’ Without another word, Moon left the table, bouncing away towards the bathroom and humming. 

‘My, my.’ remarked Moon’s mom. ‘Making me into a grandmother before I’m thirty-five. She truly is my daughter. Ah, I remember the first time I fucked her father...’ 

‘Heh. Two minutes talking to you and I can see where she gets a lot of things from.’ 

Moon’s mom laughed. ‘Oh, you don’t know the half of it! I started getting a thing for older men when I was her age, as well. It’s never gone away, in fact!’ She giggled, ‘I’ve split from her father recently, though... he chose his career over me. That, and an even younger woman...’ 

‘Wow. That’s really rough.’ 

‘And to top it all off, he never even knocked me up a second time! Why on Earth would he need a younger woman when I’m still fertile as ever?’ 

Adam gave a ‘hmph’. ‘Sounds like an unappreciative gentleman.’ 

She waved a hand. ‘I won’t bore you with my lamentations. How is my daughter, hmm? She’s a sex freak, isn’t she?’ 

‘Pretty much. She loves cum, and getting pregnant.’ 

‘Oh!’ she clapped her hands together, ‘just like me! I’m not feeling so great, though... I’ve had no sex in a year!’ 

‘Damn... how do you survive? Moon gets grumpy if she doesn’t get sex every single day.’ 

‘Well, to tell the truth...’ she leaned in a bit closer, ‘the sex isn’t really what I’m missing. I’m sure one of the local boys would help me out if I really tried. What I’d love to have is another baby.’ 

‘Oh?’ It was only now Adam noticed the skimpiness of the woman’s outfit. He’d trained his gaze not to wander so much nowadays, but, unsurprisingly, Moon’s mother had a huge rack. Adam could tell it needed to burst forth, to be shown the outside world. But he would not make it so. 

‘You so eagerly impregnated my daughter with a big, healthy baby... I was wondering if you could do the same for me? I would appreciate it greatly!’ 

Adam stroked his chin. ‘I dunno about that...’ Adam thought back to Saturday, with Alicia. He’d had the permission of two out of three girls for that. Come to think of it, they still hadn’t told Lillie. 

Moon’s mom frowned. ‘Come now...’ she slid her shirt down, revealing her bare breasts. Adam’s eyes widened. She had no bra to cover the enormous jugs on her chest. ‘Perhaps you’d like to give my tits a feel? They’re better than my daughter’s!’ 

‘What the hell are you doing, you motherfuckers?!’ It was... Moon! 

‘Oh!’ Her mother had a deer-in-the-headlights look. ‘Hi, sweetie, I was just- 

‘Trying to seduce my man!’ Moon puffed her cheeks out in that way she did, and Adam couldn’t help but chuckle. He covered his mouth. Moon wasn’t like Acerola... try as she must, the adorable little girl just could not be intimidating. ‘Geez, you old slut! 

‘Hey, you can’t be talking to me like that.’ 

‘And you can’t be stealing dick that belongs to me! Besides, I know you love being talked to like that.’ 

Moon’s mom sighed, her tits still hanging out. ‘I’m sorry, sweetie... mommy’s been really horny all by herself, while you’re having sex all the time...’ 

‘Well...’ Moon sighed, ‘what am I supposed to do with you, Mom?’ 

‘Well, all I really wanted was another baby...’ Moon looked a little shocked. ‘I never got to have another child after you, and now here you are, making me into a granny! I won’t lie, I’m positively aching with jealousy, and I want to get on top of things before I’m too old!’ 

Moon approached, eyeing her mother’s tits. ‘Well... if mom listens to exactly what I tell her to do, then maybe she can have a baby as well. Master doesn’t have time for washed-up old grandmas.’ 

‘Hey! Don’t talk about your mother that way!’ 

‘Aww, just cause I got my slut brain and body from you!’ 

‘Oh, I suppose that’s true.’ 

‘Do I get any say in this?’ asked Adam, ‘Wait, nevermind. I don’t mind.’ 

'Good. I do think it’s about time you knock another lady up.’ After two days? Adam didn’t know if he’d actually knocked up the swimmer slut, though. ‘It’ll be some practice for when you have to get the three of us pregnant a second time.’ 

‘Please, yes! All I want is another baby, that’s all I want.... I can’t believe I’ve gone on so long without being pregnant. Please, share your master with me!’ Wasting no time, Moon’s mom had already climbed onto the table. She’d flung the clothes covering her upper half aside, leaving her huge breasts completely exposed. She started removing her skirt and panties, too, while her daughter and Adam approached to check the woman out. 

‘Geez,’ said Adam, ‘she’s just an older, sluttier version of you. And browner.’ 

‘Sluttier?’ replied Moon, ‘don’t make me laugh. I did it get it all from her, though. I don’t think Acerola and Lillie would mind too much... this is my mom, after all. She may be a slut, but she’s almost as good as me!’ 

Moon’s mom got down from the table, now completely naked. Moon had even inherited the woman’s build – her ass was a modest size, which Adam got a good look at as the older woman presented herself to him. ‘You can call me mommy,’ she said, ‘although I’m not all that much older than you!’ 

‘Bah. Alright, mommy.’ said Moon. ‘Just this once, I’ll loan Master’s thick sperm to you... consider it my thanks for raising me so well! Sure, there’s money and grandkids, and all that... but nothing beats a child growing in your very own womb!’ 

Moon’s mom jiggled her ass. ‘Just shove it in, please, and cum loads and loads inside me! I’ve played with myself enough lately!’ 

‘So, I can cum in her, then?’ asked Adam. 

Moon nodded. ‘Just this once. You’re ovulating aren’t you, Mom?’ 

‘Of course!’ 

‘Well, one or two good shots from Master should be enough to get you good and pregnant. Master, if you please... cum inside my slut of a mother and get her pregnant. You have the permission of one of your loli bitches.’ 

‘Good enough for me. Spread it wide, mommy.’ Moon’s mom did so, spreading her pussy apart for Adam, who had pulled his pants down to reveal his erect member, ready to knock up another woman. If successful, she would be the oldest person he’d impregnated by far. He lined himself up with her hole. ‘I’m about to put it in.’ 

‘Do it!’ At the older woman’s command, Adam shoved his cock inside her. ‘Yes, yes yes!’ 

Moon was sitting on the carpet floor, beginning to touch herself. She’d pulled down her pants and panties. ‘You’d better get pregnant, Mom. If you don’t on the first time, I don’t know if I’d be willing to lend you Master’s cock again!’ 

‘Ah... don’t worry, my sweet, slutty daughter, you won’t be disappointed! Are... are you masturbating over there?’ 

‘Oh, don’t worry. I got a load of Master’s cum in me this morning.’ 

‘Mm... my daughter, the cumslut. I can’t believe you!’ 

Adam was enjoying the older woman’s body, thrusting in and out with good pace. With a pussy like this, she did at least deserve one good load. Being older and having given birth, Adam expected her tight tunnels to be loose, but there wasn’t all that much difference from her daughter. Maybe it was from lack of use? ‘You deserve some dick as well, mommy,’ said Adam, ‘consider it a reward for giving birth to an amazing little slut for me!’ 

‘Y-you’re welcome! Now I’m going to make another one!’ Adam savoured the feeling of a brand-new pussy, but not too much – he would not betray his own girls. ‘I can’t wait for it all to happen again! I haven’t swollen up with a child since I was twenty...’ 

Moon kept fingering herself, but Adam noticed she winced. ‘You alright over there, slut the second?’ he asked. 

‘I’m... nggh... . just feeling a little weird, is all! Keep going. Shit!’ she came, soaking the carpet with the liquid. ‘I can’t believe I’m watching my little sister get made!’ 

‘N-no... I want a boy!’ screamed Moon’s mom, ‘Maybe he could get me pregnant again! Or, well, maybe not, since I’d be too old... but I could find him his own slut to make grandchildren for me.’ 

Moon cleared her throat. ‘Don’t you have one of those already, mommy?’ 

‘Well, only if you want to fuck your brother!’ Adam gyrated his cock, thrusting in and out as fast as he could. ‘Mmm... that would be kind of hot to watch.’ 

‘Not gonna... oof...’ Moon rubbed at her huge midsection, ‘not gonna happen. I dunno about the other girls, but the only dick I’ll touch is my master’s! It’s really great at making babies, after all.’ 

‘Yes, I want one. Cum inside me.’ said Moon’s mom, ‘cum in mommy’s pussy!’ 

‘Yeah, here it comes...’ said Adam, ‘here comes the load that’s gonna make another little slut inside your womb! Agh!’ Adam remained standing, putting his hands on the older woman’s ass, before releasing a torrent of cum inside her. 

‘Yes, yes! Make me another baby!’ Moon smiled as she saw her mother’s tongue loll out of her mouth. Adam felt complete wetness envelop his dick as his partner orgasmed too. He pumped as much semen as he could, as deep inside the woman as possible. He moaned, riding out the amazing feeling. 

‘Ow...’ muttered Moon. 

‘Thank you, thank you so much, Adam, dear...’ said Moon’s mom, savouring the feeling of being filled. It had been so long. She could just imagine the virile sperm of her younger partner working deep, deep inside her to create a new child. ‘Please do leave me your number... I want you to know that you’ve knocked me up.’ 

‘Gladly.’ 

‘My sweet, slutty daughter, are you all right over there?’ Moon’s mom remained bent over the table, letting the creampie stay inside. She oriented herself so her ass pointed upwards, allowing Adam’s cum to drip further inside her. None escaped. ‘Moon?’ 

‘I’m, uh... I’m getting some pain, actually- aaah!’ a torrent of liquid flowed out of her pussy and onto the floor – Moon felt confused. She certainly hadn’t cum... her eyes widened with realisation. ‘Holy shit! I think it’s time for me to give birth!’ 

Adam’s stomach dropped. ‘Well, shit. Should we go home and induce the other two?’ 

Moon’s mom was already getting her clothes back on. ‘Oh, let me come along with you and help all you girls! I gave birth to you, I know what to expect.’ 

‘Hnngh...’ Moon got to her feet, ‘heck yeah. I’m finally gonna give birth to Master’s baby!’ 

 

One Month Later 

This was such a quiet afternoon. Acerola lounged around, waiting for Adam to return. She lacked stretchmarks on her perfectly flat belly. Her breasts hung free and unrestrained, far larger and rounder than they used to be. They were feeling pretty good right now, fulfilling their natural purpose. 

Funnily enough, Acerola would have loved the name Lily for the infant girl suckling her right now, but obviously that would have complicated things. Amelia was still a great choice, though. She held the month-old child close, loving everything about her. As she’d anticipated, the girl had inherited her own exotic Alolan hair colour – but she had her daddy’s gorgeous blue eyes. Acerola loved to just hug the girl close and talk to her. Except for when she was having sex, for the time being. Still, baby Amelia sometimes did get to watch mommy and daddy touching each other’s bits. 

Speaking of him, the front door opened. Adam strode in, in his trainer clothes. ‘Hi, master! How was the tournament?’ asked Acerola. 

‘Looks like your daddy’s back!’ said another voice. From the kitchen, Moon’s footsteps sounded. She approached Adam and gave him a kiss. The baby in her arms flailed its arms about and gave a little yell at seeing its daddy. Excitable, just like mommy. Moon liked to tout that her son was Master’s first ever child, even though all three of the girls had ended up giving birth on the same day... 

To complete the group, Lillie strode in from the side of the house. ‘Welcome home, Daddy!’ Lillie’s little girl strongly resembled her mother. The silky blonde hair and green eyes were unmistakable. Adam himself would admit it – his three girls might have some serious competition, one day far in the future. 

For now, though, he leaned in and gave each of his family members a kiss. On the lips for the mommies, and the forehead for the babies. ‘My tournament was a huge success. Second place. Lost to some dude in a weird outfit from Hoenn.’ 

‘Aww...’ said Moon, as her baby cooed. ‘Oh well.’ 

‘So, master...’ said Acerola, ‘it’s been four whole weeks! Ready to make baby belly number two?’ 

‘Me first!’ said Moon. 

‘Girls, girls. Please. You’re supposed to wait six weeks. The doctor recommended ten for all of you... not like that’s going to happen, though.’ 

‘Whatever. Don’t think you’re getting away with not having us pregnant for too long, though!’ 

Adam shook his head. He made eye contact with each of the members of his cute, perfect family. Three adorable babies, and three adorable girls ready to make more of them. ‘Man, what the hell am I supposed to do with you three?' 

'Well, it starts with f.' said Acerola. 

'ends in k...’ said Lillie, with a smile. 

'And also ends with three pregnant teen girls!' Finished Moon. 

Adam shook his head. 'You are all huge fucking sluts!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, this concludes the main story. This story is effectively done – any further chapters are the postgame, as it were. I do have some ideas but this already was a pretty huge effort.
> 
> If you've read all the way here, consider leaving a kudos. It means a lot to me, and all it needs from you is the click of a button. A comment would be nice too, but if you think I did well, a kudos is great, even if you're an anon.


End file.
